Tercera Luna
by Misaki Tachibana
Summary: Sentimientos no correspondidos nacen dentro de Makoto en un intento fallido de declararsele a Haru esperando un resultado conforme. Nagisa y Rei se encargaran de que 'eso' no afecte su relación como buenos amigos tratando de que Haruka aclare sus sentimientos antes de que algo "inconforme" pueda pasar.Tal vez traer a Rin no fue lo mejor. (ReixNagisa HaruxMakoto RinxNitori) Lemon BL
1. Inolvidable

**Nada me pertenece, solo utilizo **_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club _**para hacerles pasar un buen rato.**

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. `.`**Tercera Luna**.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

**Capitulo 1: Inolvidable**

**Primera Luna, 10:40 AM. Miércoles 6 de septiembre 2000**

_-_¡Hey! ¡Despierta! ¡Esta no es un aula para dormir! Si te descubren es probable que te echen del salón-Me agito con sus manos, era la tercera clase en la que me dormía, simplemente la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro, sí no estoy durmiendo, estoy pensando en ''eso''...Tal vez por eso prefiero dormir, no quiero recordarlo, si quiera imaginar lo que hubiera pasado ese día, simplemente fue una conclusión apresurada...más bien MUY apresurada...

-...Espero y hayan entendido, no quiero estarle repitiendo a cada alumno el procedimiento que se deberá de practicar durante la próxima semana, no es cosa de 5 minutos-Reprocho la mujer de cabellos ondulados y negros atados con una simple liga de algodón, lentes claros, arrugas que podían mostrar el paso del tiempo en su rostro, zapatos bien boleados ,saco negro y con finos detalles que, al parecer, eran difíciles de hacer además de tener una infinidad de tela costosa encima innecesaria, sí, esa es la conocida Profesora de Geografía de tercer año de secundaria, Ayane Naoya. Reconocida por su enorme sabiduría sobre la Geografía, pero a causa del tiempo, se fue olvidando. A simple vista se podía notar que era una persona muy estricta y amargada, sin embargo...Bueno, creo que uno está en lo correcto, es una persona exageradamente estricta pero era de esperarse, los buenos resultados con cada uno de sus alumnos no se daban por si solos.

-¿Ha entendido señor Makoto?-Pregunto de imprevisto, dejándome sin aliento por milésimas de segundo para después recibir las miradas más frías y acosadoras de parte de mi alrededor –Supongamos que...Se deberán formar equipos de 3 integrantes, conformados ya sea de dos hombres y una mujer o dos mujeres y un hombre para después tener un respetuoso y...-

-Gracias por su ''inteligente'' respuesta, solo trate de poner atención ¿Entendido?-Interrumpió –Claro, lo lamento-Alcance a decir antes de que prosiguiera con su explicación-No hay por qué disculparse, eso no soluciona nada-Aclaro haciéndome sentir aún más culpable ¿Culpable? ¿De qué? No lo sé...tal vez en las circunstancias en las que me encuentro me hagan sentir así...

_-...Makoto...-_

¡No! Esos recuerdos deben de estar fuera de mi cabeza, por ninguna razón deben de estar molestándome en momentos tan valiosos para mí...Pero... ¿Porque no puedo evitar pensar en ''eso''? ¿Acaso es un castigo de la vida? ¡Tengo que solucionarlo! Haru ni si quiera se ha acercado a la piscina de la escuela para entrenar más sus músculos, es MUY extraño... El jamás deja pasar una oportunidad así, menos si esta al alcance de su mano...Todo esto es muy confuso ¡Y todo es por mi culpa! No tenía que reaccionar así... Simplemente no debí... pero la tentación fue más y me lance, era un ahora o nunca y sin duda no lo pude dejar pasar... No pude... Al parecer, soy más débil de lo que pensé...

_**`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.**_

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, lo único que podía iluminarla un poco era la luz de la luna...Era una hermosa luna llena, era fácil de ubicar por su enorme magnitud y volumen esa noche...Haru podía verlo desde la bañera, la luna era aún más hermosa acompañada con su reflejo en el agua alrededor de Haru, sin duda, ninguna luna como la de ese día...

-...Makoto...-Susurre...No hay forma de negarlo...Al parecer, esta si es la realidad... la peor de mis realidades –Idiota... –Me sumergí en la bañera derrapando un tanto de agua al suelo, "Lo limpiare después" Pensé en esos momentos...

¿Porque hizo algo como eso? Sé que... tal vez...yo tuve un tanto de culpa. Pero ese no era motivo para precipitarse de esa manera tan brusca y descuidada. No había ningún motivo, ninguna excusa para hace... al menos de que él...ha sentido algo durante todos estos años de "amistad pura e inocente"... Siendo sincero...creo que debí de darme cuenta antes de que los sentimientos de Makoto aumentaran al punto en el que pasaran cosas tan inesperadas como estas...

-¿¡Otra vez ahí dentro Haru-chan!?-

Un chico de cabellos dorados y con ojos anaranjados llamo inesperadamente desde la entrada de la puerta...interrumpiendo mis momentos de meditación y silencio. Nagisa, parado enfrente de mí, me reclamaba de una forma sutil a decir verdad, a Nagisa no se le da por regañar más bien por suplicar...

-¿Eh?-Conteste vagamente aun hundido en la bañera junto a mis pensamientos entre el pasado y el presente en una lucha sin fin la cual debía de detener lo más pronto posible-¿Porque no sales de ahí? ¡Vamos! Te será bueno salir a respirar un poco de aire puro y limpio-Comento Nagisa, siempre con su enorme entusiasmo –Ve tu...Yo no tengo ganas hoy-Conteste distante, sin interés por la situación...-¡Toma mi mano Haru-chan! ¡Sera divertido! Ahí estará Mako-chan ¿No es tentadora mi oferta?-Sabía que era probable de que fuera una trampa de Nagisa y tratara de juntarme con Makoto para arreglar "esto" pero lo que menos quiero es verme con él...No ahora... ¡No hoy!

_**`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.**_

¡El dolor es inmenso! ¿Porque Haru-chan hizo eso? ¡Me dolió! Bueno, creo que darle la oferta de Mako-chan fue lo que le disgusto... ¿Que habrá pasado ese día?

-¿Lo rechazo?-Pregunto el chico de gafas color carmesí, levantándolas levemente con su dedo índice para estar más cómodo y atento a la situación. No se veía nada interesado en la situación ¡Ni si quiera estaba sorprendido! A veces pienso que Haru-chan y Rei-chan tienen muchas cosas en común...

-¡Si! ¡Y mira el chipote que me dejo! Ahora entiendo porque era Mako-chan el que convencía a Haru-chan de que saliera de esa bañera...-Avise –Yo le dije que le sería inútil intentar convencerlo, aunque fue algo muy emotivo de su parte querer ayudar a Makoto-senpai – Finalizo -¡Pero yo quiero que estén alegres como antes! ¡Que todos estemos unidos, nadando en la piscina de la escuela para entrar al siguiente campeonato! Eso es lo único que deseo en estos momentos...-Termine a punto de empezar un enorme llanto sin fin –Tranquilícese, se les pasara dentro de una semana o dos, si es mucho durante tres...Es normal entre la relación de amigos como la que tienen ellos, yo solía ver a mis compañeros discutiendo y segundos después estaban otra vez abrazados sin pizca de rencor o enojo-Aporto Rei -¡Esto no es normal! ¡Para nada normal!-Chille junto a sollozos entre cortados -¡No es justo Rei! Ya tenía todo listo para celebrar esto... ¡Y no es justo, no es justo, no es justo!-Me repetía quebrantando totalmente en llanto a lo cual Rei respondió con un cálido abrazo –Ya se solucionara...no llore por cosas tan normales como estas...-Respondió –Situaciones como estas se frecuentan siempre, no hay de qué preocuparse, no hay nada paranormal detrás de esto...

_Cada vez que Rei-chan hace eso...me hace sentir tan seguro...tan tranquilo...con tanta paz...ya no necesito mi inquietud en esos momentos...Simplemente, todo lo que necesito es estar rodeado de esos brazos tan bien formados y cálidos de Rei..._

_**`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.**_

_**Flashback**_

_-¿Simplemente no lo entiendes Haru?-Pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos –Yo... ¡Yo siempre me he preocupado por ti! ¡Siempre trato de ayudarte, alentarte en momentos difíciles! Pero tú... ¡Tú no te das cuenta de nada! ¡Por más de que lo de a notar! ... ¡Seguramente Nagisa se da más cuenta que tu sobre esto! Y... ¡No soporto tu rechazo Haru! ¡NO LO SOPORTO!_

**Nota de Autora: **_¡Hey! Vengo a saludarlos con mi primer fic publicado para "Free! Iwatobi Swim Club" Espero y sea de su mayor agrado y también que sigan el fic, trato de hacerlo con todo el cariño y amor que tengo para hacerlos felices con un poco de todo, quiero hacer la mención de que, además de que habrá un MakoxHaru también habrá un MakoxRin, NagisaxRei, ReixRin y RinxHaru pero principalmente, ¡El Mako x Haru! Sin más ni menos, espero su opinión en sus reviews y en su número de visitas. ¡Saludos y abrazos desde México! _

**PD: **_Con que solo entraran a echarle un vistazo a mi fic me hicieron feliz :D _

_**~Tachibana~**_


	2. Recuerdos Inolvidables

_**`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.**_

_**Flashback**_

_-Que... ¿Qué tratas de decirme Makoto?-Tartamudeo con dificultad -¿¡Simplemente no lo vez o no lo quieres ver Haru!? ¡Odio tanto eso!-Un llanto interminable le acompañaba, parecía no dejarlo solo...esas palabras de dolor resonaban en la habitación...era la primera vez que alguien podría mirar a Makoto llorar desde hace años...Solo Haru lo había visto llorar y solo fue una simple vez...Por mas que las circunstancias le dieran la razón de llorar a mas no decir, el simplemente lo consumía, pero esta vez fue diferente...Se dejó rendir...-¡Yo te amo Haru! ¡Te amo! ¿¡Que acaso no lo has entendido o no lo has notado todos estos años!? ¡Siempre te amé! ¿Es acaso eso malo Haru? Y si no lo entiendes podre decírtelo una y otra vez sin descanso... ¡Te amo!-Se declaró entre su llanto incontrolable, recargado en el pecho de Haru...los dos hincados, Makoto recostando su cabeza levemente en el pecho de Haruka... No había motivos...No era cosa de ciencia...Solo era cosa de decidir –Perdón Makoto..._

_**`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.**_

-¡No!-Un grito desesperado lleno la habitación en cuestión de segundos, despertando rápidamente a toda la familia y llamando la atención de solo dos pequeños los cuales corrieron en busca del mayor, asustados, llenos de angustia...algo iba mal ahí -¡Makoto-chan! ¡Makoto-chan!-Llamaron los pequeños, observando al mayor colapsado entre sus sabanas -¿Estas bien? ¿¡Qué tienes!?-Pregunto preocupado el menor –No...No es nada...-Contesto Makoto cubriéndose la cara con su mano derecha, la preocupación lo invadía...el pasado no lo dejaba descansar...estaba a punto de colapsar a causa de esos dolorosos recuerdos... "¿¡Qué acaso no puedo ni descansar en paz!?"Se preguntó internamente –No...¿No te estaba comiendo un monstruo gigante verdad?-Pregunto la mayor –Es que...escuche ruidos extraños y pensé que...-Trato de explicar con simples palabras lo cual le era imposible, era algo indescriptible, algo monstruoso y maquiavélico –Claro que no...No fue nada de eso-Susurro con una cálida sonrisa en su cara –Tengo miedo Makoto...-Comento el menor – ¡Yo también!-Admitió la mayor –Vamos, no tengan miedo...Si quieren, pueden quedarse a dormir con mí...-Makoto aún no había terminado la frase cuando los pequeños ya habían respondido -¡Gracias Makoto! ¡Buenas noches!-Dijeron ambos recostándose a los costados de Makoto, cada uno disfrutando de un abrazo armónico entre hermanos...

**`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. `.`TERCERA LUNA.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.**

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos inolvidables**

**Primera Luna, 4:56 PM. Jueves 14 de septiembre 2000**

-¡Rei-chan!-Llamo Nagisa -¿Has pensado en alguna forma de que esos dos se reconcilien antes de nuestra pequeña fiesta?-Pregunto llevándose una mano a la barbilla, pensando de que, de alguna forma, alguna idea vaga llegue de repente –Ya le he dicho que eso será inútil, ellos dos deben de arreglar sus conflictos entre ellos, no deberíamos de entrometernos en sus asuntos-Afirmo nuevamente -¿Cuantas veces me dirás lo mismo Rei-chan? ¡Por favor ayúdame! ¡Eres la única persona que tengo a mi lado en estos momentos! –Se quejó Nagisa –Lo lamento, pero no encuentro la forma de ayudarlo sin que Haruka-senpai y Makoto-senpai se enfaden con nosotros...-Razono –Eso quiere decir que... ¿Si tienes una idea para hacer que se reconcilien?-En cuestión de segundos, las expresiones de Nagisa habían cambiado rápidamente, de la tristeza, angustia y dolor a felicidad, alegría y con motivos de seguir apoyando la causa de la reconciliación con Haru-chan y Mako-chan -Bueno...No quise decir eso si no que...

Los ojos de Nagisa brillaban, en espera de una respuesta conforme para él –Ah, no encuentro manera de ocultárselo así que...no me queda más que contarle este alocado plan...-Suspiro

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-¡REI-CHAN CUENTA TODO LO QUE SEPAS Y PLANEAS! ¡YO TE AYUDARE EN TODO Y...Y! ¡TODO SALDRÁ COMO LO PLANEEMOS!-Grito Nagisa emocionado empezando así con su nuevo plan...

_**`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.**_

-¡Ahh! ¿¡No puedo ni si quiera estudiar tranquilo!?-Reflexione angustiado por mi patética situación -¿Que pasa Onii-chan? ¿Acaso los monstruos siguen en tu habitación?-Pregunto la única mujer de los hermanos, de cabello sedoso y con un brillo espectacular –No, claro que no. Simplemente...no puedo estudiar tranquilo eso es todo...-Dio un largo suspiro y recargue mi cabeza en el pupitre que tenía enfrente de mi... ¡No es justo! ¿Porque me tenía que pasar algo tan bochornoso como eso? -¿Seguro? ¿No quieres un abrazo contra monstruos y tristezas?-Pregunto la pequeña –Oh... ¡Claro!- Simplemente, se dirigió hacia mí y se lanzó a mis brazos, con su cálido y conmovedor abrazo...Sin duda me hacía falta algo como eso en estos momentos un tanto difíciles para mí, ya que no hay nadie a mi lado que me dé la confianza de charlar y que me dé un buen consejo. Era seguro que mis padres estarían en desaprobación con mi decisión tan... ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Cuál sería la palabra correcta?... Exacto, estúpida...Esta decisión tan estúpida... -Gracias...-Susurre al oído de mi pequeña hermana, esa niña tan inocente incapaz de entender mis problemas de adolescentes.

-¡Denada Onii-chan! Si necesitas otro abrazo solo pídemelo-Termino con una linda sonrisa, saliendo de mi habitación y dejándome en ese frío pupitre acompañado de la soledad y además, del infinito polvo que lo adornaba. Tenía que aclarar eso...faltaban unas cuantas horas para que fuera pero...se sentían años enteros.

No lo entiendo... ¿Cómo pueden los niños estar tan despreocupados?...Bueno, son niños, no creo que puedan entender cosas como esas, sin embargo...cuando yo era pequeño...creo que pude entenderlo...

_**`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.**_

_**Flashback**_

_La mañana era simplemente fresca, junto a un enorme y abrazador sol rodeado de un cielo despejado...Era un perfecto día para nadar...y más perfecto se volvió segundos después..._

_-¡Haru! ¡Eres increíble! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Cuál es tu técnica?-Pregunto inocentemente Makoto, ayudando a Haru a salir del agua infestada de pequeñas hojas primaverales y flores de cerezo._

_-Yo...solo nado porque quiero...no tuve técnica ni nada por lo usual solo... lo hice, viví el momento-Respondió el pequeño Haru, subiendo al suelo firme y frio en donde se encontraba Makoto _

_-¡En verdad te...te a...!-Haru volteo sorprendido, esperando la respuesta que él pensaba_

_-¡Te admiro Haru-chan!-Soltó de una vez Makoto mirando fijamente a los ojos de Haru, dejando a este perplejo y casi en estado de shock si no fuera por la toalla que Makoto rodeo en su cuello segundos después_

_-Gra...Gracias Makoto-Agradeció Haruka mirando fijamente su reflejo en el agua_

_-Tu... ¡Me dijiste Makoto!-Grito Makoto alegre, lleno de alegría y entusiasmo _

_-Claro ¿Así te llamas verdad?-Dijo sarcásticamente hacía Makoto_

_-¡Eso me hace muy feliz Haru!-Abrevio Mako-chan, lanzándose a los brazos de Haru, casi rompiéndole cada fragmento de hueso que había en el cuerpo de Haruka_

_-Me alegro Makoto...Me alegro-Afirmo Haruka correspondiendo el abrazo de su compañero junto a una cálida sonrisa..._

_**`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.**_

Momentos tan perfectos como esos, jamás los he de olvidar...mi niñez fue algo muy lindo en verdad, me alegra que Haru formara parte de esta...O tal vez... Yo forme parte de su niñez...

_**`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.**_

**Primera Luna, 6:03 PM. Jueves 14 de septiembre 2000**

Nuevamente, me encontraba en completa soledad y oscuridad dentro de la piscina...

_-¡Te amo Haruka!-_

¡No! Solo fue una simple broma que Makoto me quiso jugar...Pero... Él no es bueno fingiendo, varias veces intentamos mentirle a mis padres pero Makoto simplemente se corrompía y no podía contener el secreto... ¡Yo no siento nada por Makoto! Lamento romper sus emociones de esa manera tan cruel y rechazarlo de esta forma, ¡Pero no se hacerlo de otra forma! No siento nada por el...a pesar de que el...

-¡Haru-chan!-

-¡Makoto! ¿¡Que haces!?-

-¡Vamos! ¡Es un simple abrazo Haru!-

_Siempre me rodeaba con sus cálidos y anchos brazos, tan lleno de alegría, tan seguro de sí mismo, con unas ganas de vivir que cualquiera lo ha de notar pero... ¿Seré yo su motivo de vivir? ¿Seré yo el que lo llena de alegría, de entusiasmo...y lo trata de hacérmelo saber indirectamente? No lo sé... ¡No lo sé, no lo entiendo! ¿¡Es tan complicado el amor!?_

_-...-_

¿¡AMOR!?

-..-

No me molesta el concepto amor, ni me impresiona pero... ¿Es normal que sea entre dos chicos? Sería contra las reglas del universo... Y simplemente todo el mundo estaría en nuestra contra, odiándonos con sus miradas penetrantes y dolorosas, transmitiendo su mensaje de "No deberías de existir"

-Haru-chan-

¿Nagisa? Otra vez esta intentando que me reencuentre con Makoto, pero le será inútil ¡No saldré de esta bañera!

-Haruka-senpai-

¿Ahora tenía compañía? ¡No, de ninguna manera! No me daré por vencido solamente porque viene con Rei-chan...

-¡Haruka, sal de inmediato de esa bañera!-

-¿¡Rin!?-

**Nota de Autora: **_¡He regresado! Lo sé, Rin se quiere meter con todos xD Pero no se preocupen, luego todo se calmara y los dejara en paz, de eso me encargo yo -3- Pero solo habrá pedacitos muy chiquitos, de ahí todos estarán con sus primeras parejas, con los que se les clasifica primero: MakoxHaru ReixNagisa RinxNatori. ¡Ya! Demasiados adelantos xD Lo único que he dejado en drama es... ¿Cómo se lo dijo a Haruka? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Makoto? Estaré dando avances en cada capítulo durante el fic, así que atentos. ¡Saludos y abrazos desde México! _

_**PD: **__¿Mi método de inspiración? ... ¡NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA! My Chemical Romance: Na Na Na_

_**~Tachibana~**_


	3. Aclaración

_**Primera Luna, 2:56 PM. Jueves 14 de septiembre 2000**_

-Cuanto...¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado Nagisa?-Pregunte, recargando mi cabeza en el pupitre sin despegarla ni un solo momento, era la hora de receso pero yo ya no tengo ganas de ir ni si quiera a tomar el aire libre que me brinda el mundo- Bueno...Han pasado 7 días pero... ¡Pero eso no importa! Haru ya se le ha de haber pasado lo enfadado-Trato de animarme –No se preocupe Makoto-senpai...-No deje que terminara cuando por solo reflejo le llame –No me gusta que agreguen el senpai Rei, solo dime Makoto y háblame como tu, somos amigos ¿O no?-Voltee a mirarlo...Rei se había puesto rojo de vergüenza –Es...Esta bien Makoto-Levanto sus gafas con su dedo índice y prosiguió –Lo que trato de decirl...te... es que...No te deprimas, todo se solucionara...pero tampoco puedes esperar a que se solucione sentado en esa silla sin hacer nada-Exclamo Rei... Tenía razón, ¡nada se iba a solucionar si no me paro de esta silla! –Tienes... ¡Tienes mucha razón Rei!-Dije con una sonrisa victoriosa a lo cual mis amigos miraron como una enorme sorpresa –Que... ¿Que piensas hacer Makoto?-Pregunto Nagisa –Hare lo que no me atreví a hacer en su momento Nagisa, pero esta vez no me iré sin una respuesta concreta...-

**`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. `. `.TERCERA LUNA.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. `.**

**Capítulo 3: Aclaración **

**Primera Luna, 6:17 PM. Jueves 14 de septiembre 2000**

-¡Rin!-Grite sorprendido

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te he dado un susto?-Pregunto irónico tendiéndome una mano para que saliera –Salgan...no quiero ver a nadie-Rechacé su mano con un leve golpe y voltee mi vista en dirección a la ventana, no había luna llena puesta a que todavía faltaban 10 días para ello. En cambio había una media Luna. –Vamos no seas idiota, estas dentro de una bañera con un traje de baño ¡Eso es ridículo! Ahora sal-Hablo con firmeza con un toque de enojo –No-Respondí distante, como siempre -¡He dicho que salgas y punto!-Me tomo del brazo con firmeza y me saco de la bañera con brutalidad -¡Oye! ¡Esa no es una manera de que yo salga!-Grite enfadado mientras Rei y Nagisa observaban que las cosas iban de mal en peor –Además ¿¡Para que demonios me quieren!?-Pregunte confundido por la extraña situación

_-Porque necesitamos hablar...-_

_Su voz... Era él..._

-Yo... ¡Yo no quiero hablar contigo!-Aclare tratando de escapar de la habitación...pero era imposible, el no se aparto de mi camino, al contrario... se quedo parado ahí...justo en la puerta sin darme salida alguna –Pero yo si quiero y necesito hablar contigo...Haruka-Su voz era firme, no era el Makoto que yo conocía era uno distinto... Parecía serio, el habla con seriedad y ¡habla enserio! – ¡Makoto! ¡Sal del maldito camino!-Le exigí retadoramente a lo cual el... solo dio un paso adelante –No, Haruka, esta vez no cederé tan fácilmente-Exclamo

-Makoto, se que este problema lo deben de solucionar solamente ustedes dos, a solas, se que necesitan su privacidad. Así que si no te molesta, Nagisa, Rin y yo nos retiramos-Aclaro Rei seriamente mientras Makoto accedía con un simple movimiento de cabeza, a lo cual dejo pasar a Rei seguido de Nagisa y Rin –Les deseamos lo mejor, hasta luego-Termino Nagisa retirándose con los demás... Apenas cerraron la puerta y el silencio abrumador llego a la habitación, había un aura preocupante entre ellos.

_Era seguro, nada sería como antes después de ese momento...Para bien o para mal, todo iba a cambiar._

-Nts...-Hice un sonido con mi boca, me queje. –Necesitamos hablar seriamente Haruka- Menciono -¿De que quieres hablar? ¿De que te burlaste de mí, de que gastaste una broma conmigo? Vamos dilo Makoto, dilo de una buena vez- Aclare enfadado sentándome en el suelo y cruzándome de brazos, algo muy infantil de mi parte -¿Que dices? ¡Yo jamás me he burlado de ti! ¿Que acaso piensas que lo que te dije y lo que hice no fue suficiente para demostrarte que te quiero Haruka?-

_Lo...Lo dijo... Tan tranquilamente, tan fácilmente..._

-¡Cállate! No entiendo como lo dices tan fácilmente ¿Como puedes mentir con tanta facilidad sabiendo que al que estas afectando esta justo enfrente de ti?-Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos...no se si era por vergüenza, por enojo o por tristeza -¡No estoy mintiéndote Haruka!-

_En ningún momento...tuvo la confianza de llamarme Haru..._

_-¡Te amo!-_

-¡No lo digas tan fácilmente! ¡Yo se que no es cierto!-Reclame mirándole enojado –Pues es cierto... Dime de una vez lo que quieres Haruka ¿Que quieres?-Pregunto Makoto mirándome retadoramente y sujetándome de las muñecas haciendo que yo le mirara a los ojos fijamente...Fruncí el ceño... –Quiero que me dejes en paz-Respondí con firmeza

_-Quédate conmigo y no me dejes nunca-_

_-_¿Eso es lo que quieres Haruka?-Pregunto Makoto mirándome casi con un aura de enojo, pero mas bien era un aura de tristeza y decepción -Si-

_-No, te quiero conmigo, quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre-_

Soltó mis muñecas...se levanto firmemente y se fue sin decir más...

.

.

.

.

**Primera Luna, 4:17 PM. Viernes 22 de septiembre 2000**

Y desde ese momento...no he vuelto a ver a Makoto, tampoco a Nagisa o Rei...Solo a Rin...

-Eres un idiota Haru-

Creo que lo mejor de debí de decir...fue la verdad de lo que quería, no lo que pensaba... –Cállate- No tenía cabeza para mas, por alguna razón se me era mas fácil pensar en eso que en nadar... –Dentro de esa bañera no conseguirás nada Haru- Y digo "eso" mientras estoy en la bañera, rodeado de agua fresca... -¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunte -¿Acaso eres idiota Haru? Ninguno de tus "mejores amigos" han venido a verte después del jueves de la semana pasada, al único al que tienes es a mí tonto ¡Deberías de ser mas considerado!-Me dio una de sus tantas sonrisas burlonas que siempre da a la gente –Me da igual si haces lo mismo que ellos...prefiero estar solo...- Le respondí firmemente, cuando en realidad sus compañía me era muy valiosa...Rin fue el único que no me "abandono" -¿Estas seguro? Pequeña cabeza con agua.- Sonrío mientras tomaba un poco de champoo y lo frotaba en mi cabello -¡Rin!- Me queje con unas tantas carcajadas, pequeñas cosas como esas me hacen feliz por instantes muy cortos -¡A pesar de estar en el agua todos los días no te das un baño! ¡Yo te ayudare!-Reía Rin mientras le daba un sonrisa inconscientemente, después de eso solo voltee a la pared -¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta sonreír y reír a carcajadas?-Pregunto Rin dándome una palmada en la espalda –No...-Le respondí –Eres un aguafiestas... Agua-Exclamo mientras yo mojaba mi cabello con un poco de agua y el lo seguía agitando –Buen chico- Respondió con una carcajada al mismo tiempo en el que le regalaba una mirada asesina...

-Pásame la barra de jabón- Exclamo mientras la señalaba, trate de tomarla pero a causa del exceso de agua en esta se resbalo y callo justo en mi entrepierna... –Yo lo tomo- Aviso Rin tomando la barra de jabón... -¡Hey Idiota! ¿Que tratas de hacer?-Pregunte sonrojado por la embarazosa situación -¡Oh vamos! Eres un maldito pervertido... ¿O acaso quieres que...-Pregunto mirándome "llamativamente" a los ojos, solo fruncí el ceño en respuesta...

Tomo la barra de jabón y la esponja, los froto entre si y formo una enorme burbuja de jabón al mismo tiempo que frotaba la esponja contra mi cuerpo –Mano- Llamo mientras le daba mi mano y la alzaba para cubrir las superficies faltantes con espuma. –La otra mano- Llamo nuevamente a lo que respondí de la misma manera –Pie...

_Así paso mi rato libre...Rin obligándome a bañarme para después salir de la bañera y cambiarme de una manera apropiada para estar cómodo en mi propia casa_

**Primera Luna, 4:43 PM. Viernes 22 de septiembre 2000**

Sin duda mi compañía le era agradable a Haru... Mis abrazos, mis caricias no le eran una molestia...Justo como lo pensé.

Al no tener la compañía de sus preciados "amigos" cayo en algún tipo de depresión en la cual no puede superar ni aunque pasen los días. Se nota algo deprimido, cansado, arto de la situación. Sin duda estaba solo como las otras veces... pero esta vez estoy yo "apoyándolo"... No me gusta el hecho de que Haruka solo piense en Makoto pero si de esa forma podre mantener una conversación con el, un momento con el, todo esta bien. Aunque mi ser me diga "Sal por esa puerta y termina con Makoto, hazlo un mar de pedazos y déjalo tirado en el suelo" No podre hacerlo, eso lastimaría a Haruka, me odiaría por el resto de mi vida... ¡Maldito Makoto! Me repudia la idea de saber que ha "lastimado" a mi Haruka.

_No hay remedio con él._

**Nota de Autora: **_¡Hola! Al fin les traigo el cap.3. Ha sido una semana difícil con exámenes encimas y lo único que me ha dado tiempo es terminar de corregirlo y ponerle mi linda notita. Sin mas ni menos, los espero en el siguiente capitulo ¡Tendremos la aparición de otro personaje! ¡Hasta la próxima! _

_**PD:**__ Sus reviews me fueron muy útiles para mi inspiración, es de mi mayor agradecimiento recibir ayuda tan linda de ustedes, se los agradezco de corazón, y si se preguntan él porque de mi "buen fic" es gracias a los reviews que me dejan, así que todo es gracias a ustedes._

_**~Tachibana~**_


	4. Reemplazo

_`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. `.__**Tercera Luna**__.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`._

_**Capitulo 4: Reemplazo**_

_**Segunda Luna, 9:23 PM Jueves 5 de Octubre 2000**_

-¿Se encuentra bien Matsuoka-senpai?-Pregunto –Claro que lo estoy Nitori...-Exclame –Porque no se encuentra nada bien, se ve muy cansado Matsuoka-senpai- Agrego –Ya cállate Nitori, exageras demasiado. No estoy tan mal como piensas, solo no dormí bien-Declare -¿Esta seguro de que solo es eso Matsuoka-senpai?- Obstinado, pregunto de nuevo -¡Ya te dije que no dormí bien! ¿Contento? Ahora déjame en paz Nitori- Aclare –Lo lamento Matsuoka-senpai, no fue mi intención incomodarlo...- Trato de comunicarme con una voz débil casi incapaz de escucharla... –Solo deja de hacer preguntas tontas...-

Matsuoka-Senpai no se ve bien los últimos días, a veces llega muy contento pero en cambio, otros días llega con una enorme depresión oculta o una ira interminable. Aunque el me siga gritando... siento que lo quiero, así que no lo dejare que este así, solo y triste por sus abrumadores problemas que, al parecer, no quiere exponer ante los demás. –Esta bien Matsuoka-senpai.

El hecho de que este deprimido me dan muchas ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca...Matsuoka-senpai es muy fuerte y lo admiro, aunque me gustaría que en vez en cuando cuando necesite de alguien, se recargara en mi hombro y me diera un fuerte abrazo, aunque eso me costara uno de mis pulmones. Todo sea por Matsuoka-senpai... Por él... ¡Yo haría cualquier cosa!

_**`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.**_

-Al final...terminamos siendo una molestia... cometimos un error...-Comento Rei-chan -¡Ya lo se! No tienes porque recordármelo- Me queje, derramando un mar sin fin de lagrimas mientras compartíamos un lindo amanecer el y yo, solos. –Lamento decirlo pero... Tenía razón- Aclaro Rei-chan en un susurro débil...voltee de inmediato... su labio inferior temblaba, sus manos estaban pálidas y sus ojos... esos ojos azules derramaban lagrimas débiles... solo algunas lograron escaparse –Rei-chan...-Llame dejando de llorar -¡Sabía que era una mala idea y aun así se la dije! – Estaba frustrado... el dolor le invadía ¡Y como no lo iba a invadir! Lo presione demasiado para decírmelo... sabiendo las consecuencias el me lo dijo y yo... ¡Yo lo defraude! Esa brillante idea la transforme en una pieza de barro, inútil, inservible ¡Y odiosa! Ahora lo veo... Aun sabiendo las consecuencias el me confío su idea... el confío en mi... –Perdón Rei-chan- Aclare cabizbaja... no quería que Rei-chan me mirara ¡Era patético! ...lo había hecho miles de veces... pero esta vez no quería que me viera llorar...no de esa forma...

–Nagisa... Te quiero-

_Me sobresalte de tal manera que levante la mirada y con lo único que me tope... fue con su mirada, esa mirada tan llena de sabiduría... justo enfrente de mi...-Te quiero Nagisa- Menciono ¿No se daba cuenta que decir eso, me iba a matar? Solamente parpadee y... Sus labios se sentían tan cálidos, no me di cuenta como, pero de esa mirada fija Rei-chan paso a besarme sin control... su mirada demostraba que se contenía al besarme de esa manera, pero sus movimientos tan rápidos decían otra cosa, parecía haberlo deseado desde hace mucho tiempo...Al igual que yo..._

_`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`._

_**Dolor**__...__**Desesperación**__...__**Furia**__... _Esas tres emociones jamás deberían de ser mezcladas, podrían ser de mayor peligro, tanto para él causante como para el afectado... ¡Jamás!

-¡Makoto!-

En un intento fallido de pedir auxilio, de no sufrir más, el intento de salir corriendo, de parar el mundo, de no hacerlo girar más y acabar con todo de una vez, ¡De no estar en este mundo ni un solo segundo más!

-¡Mako-chan! ¡Por favor no hermanito, no hagas lo que pienso que estas a punto de hacer! ¡Yo te quiero!-

Aún si las suplicas se convirtieran en gentiles avisos de precaución... No iba a parar... No había marcha atrás... No después de tomar una decisión firme y compleja, detallada y completa ¡Solo era cosa de hacerlo y listo!

-¡Mako-Chan! ¡No Mako-Chan! ¡Por favor! ¡Te queremos con nosotros!-Gritaban y pateaban la puerta tan fuerte como podían, alarmados, asustados...Todo por salvarme...

_-Lo lamento...pero para mí ya no hay otra salida-_

_`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`._

-¿Te duele Haruka?-Pregunto Rin... las cosas se habían vuelto aun mas complicadas, por lo que el seguía "visitándome" todos los días –Cla... ¡Claro que si!- Revelé... Jamás había demostrado mis sentimientos tan bien, mis expresiones, mis gestos... –Lo siento, lo hago lo mejor que puedo...-El dolor era inmenso... pero no todo es bueno y maravilloso, también a de tener una que otra desventaja... Sin duda...

Permanecer demasiado tiempo en el agua, no era tan bueno mirando bien las consecuencias...

-Las cortadas en tu cuerpo deberían de sanar dentro de unos días-Informo –Gracias Rin-Volví a mis expresiones de siempre siendo incapaces de que alguien las descifrara tan fácilmente –Sin duda, ¿Como pudiste ser tan tonto como para quedarte demasiado tiempo en el agua?-Pregunto con una sonrisa de lado –Solamente no me di cuenta, eso es todo-Aclaré- Si claro, trata de no moverte de la cama, no intentes volver a la piscina y no hagas nada estúpido mientras yo no estoy, te veré mañana-Advirtió –Esta bien.

Se sentía solitario...voltee levemente mi cabeza en busca de una ventana, no me era agradable tener que mirar paredes de color crema, era preferible para mí conformarme con ver la vida desde una ventana. Ver esa gran luna... solo me trae recuerdos de Makoto... la nostalgia de tenerlo de nuevo conmigo a mi lado, de ver su sonrisa...el caso es que no se si lo que quiero es estar con él...para siempre.

_-¿Será amor?...-_

No, es meramente imposible, hace unos cuantos días acabo de rechazarlo de la manera mas cruel posible; pero mirándolo de otra forma... ¿Como pude ser tan cruel con mi mejor amigo de la infancia? ¿Como fue que hice eso? Fue tan estúpido de mi parte... pero ya no hay remedio posible... Makoto me odia; junto a Rei y Nagisa, no quieren ni si quiera hablarme, Makoto no se muestra deprimido... al parecer... lo ha superado más rápido que yo, aunque él fuera el rechazado... Logree que todos se pusieran en mi contra, de seguro ellos siguen con su vida normalmente, es hora de seguir la mía sin sufrir por algún pasado, aunque me encuentre solo confrontando un mundo frío y solitario... solo mañana.

_**Segunda Luna, 9:52 PM Jueves 5 de Octubre 2000**_

Haru no piensa en sí mismo, si sigue con la misma idea tonta de hacerse el fuerte, terminara de la peor forma.

_-¡Nanase-kun! ¡Nanase-kun!-_

¿Qué? ¿Qué trataban de hacer esos niños? Me eran familiares, pero estoy seguro de no conocerlos, solo siento como si alguien conocido los representara a ellos, pero... ¿Qué demonios hacían unos chiquillos llorando, solos y gritando el nombre de Haruka aquí? -¡Nanase-kun! ¿Donde estas Nanase-kun? ¡Te necesitamos!- Sollozaba la pequeña -¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos?-Pregunté mostrando casi desinterés – ¡Estamos buscando a Nanase-kun!- Repitió el menor -¡Eso ya lo se! ¿Pero para que lo necesitan?-Pregunte un tanto enfadado -¡Es Mako-chan! ¡Esta muy mal y ya no quiere estar con nosotros! ¡Dice que ya no hay remedio para el en este mundo y se encerró en su cuarto! ¡Tengo miedo y necesitamos a Nanase-kun para que lo calme!-Relevo la mayor -¡Ayúdanos por favor! ¡Si sabes donde esta Nanase-kun, nos sería de gran ayuda!

_-... ¿No más...remedio para él en este mundo?...-_

-¡¿Donde esta Makoto?! ¡Que mierda trata de hacer! Díganme donde demonios esta ¡Ahora!-

_**`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.**_

Matsuoka-senpai aun no llega... ya se ha hecho de noche y por lo habitual el siempre llega antes de las 9:00 PM... me tiene preocupado, irritado, ya es demasiada desesperación no tener su apoyo moral como para tenerme preocupado durante todo este tiempo ¿Qué no piensa que me tiene muy preocupado? El pensar que le ha pasado algo malo, que alguien puede estar... ¡No, no debo pensar así! Solo es un retraso de una hora, no creo que sea demasiado tiempo como para que Matsuoka-senpai... ¡No, no, no, no! Tengo que dejar de pensar de esa forma, Matsuoka-senpai es muy fuerte ¡Él no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente!...

_-¡No puedo! ¿¡Qué no lo entiendes Nitori!? ¡No puedo y nunca podre, soy un inútil!_

...Esta bien, tal vez se pueda rendir fácilmente emocionalmente, ¡Pero en una pelea nadie jamás lo derrotaría! Eso es seguro... Matsuoka-senpai me tiene muy preocupado...Él sabe que tenemos un entrenamiento aun mas duro el día de mañana...tenemos que dormir y yo...Yo debo esperar...lo... ¡Debo de aguantar!... Pero el sueño me carcome los ojos... ¡Ya se! Algo relacionado con Matsuoka-senpai me podrá mantener tranquilo y podre estar tranquilo sin tanta desesperación como ahora...Tome la camisa de mi senpai... aun tenía su fragancia tan...tan...No puedo dormir...No quedar...dormido...No sin ver...a Matsuoka-senpai bien...

_**Nota de Autora: **__¡Hola! Van a haber actualizaciones más rápidas ^.^ Gracias a las vacaciones, así que estas vacaciones me tendrán para ustedes :D Así que dentro de unos 2/3 días podrán estar disfrutando de los capítulos :D Volviendo al tema central del fic, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Makoto? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Se supone que Haruka debe de saberlo? Quédense con las dudas hasta el siguiente capitulo xD ¡Pero no se preocupen! ¡El Cap.5 saldrá el día 24 de Diciembre como su regalo de navidad y muy, muy largo! ¡Ojala y les haya gustado! El Cap.5 tendremos la narración de parte de Rin, explicando con que fue lo que se topo y que fue lo que miraron los pequeños para salir de esa forma tan desesperada...Aunque es más que obvio... ¡Muchos saludos y abrazos navideños! _

_**PD: **__Me di cuenta de que, casualmente ¡Le atine al día del 2000! Si se dan cuenta, ¡si existe un miércoles 6 de septiembre de 2000! Yo solo lo hice por hacer :v Jamás pensé de que diera una fecha exacta... ¡Soy maga! xD Solo día el 6 de septiembre porque es mi cumpleaños y Miércoles porque es entre semana :v ¡Así que se puede decir que esto es una coincidencia! Mi fic tendrá éxito \(*O*)/ Okno ._. Exagere xD Me di cuenta ya que este fic esta basado en cada 3 lunas llenas, así que decidí buscar un calendario e información de lunas llenas y de un de repente ¡Pum! Apareció eso XD Sin embargo, les quisiera informar que estamos en nuestra segunda luna llena..._

_La primera Luna represento el comienzo, la segunda el desarrollo (Que es en la que estamos ahora, es el primer día de la segunda luna) y la tercera el final. _

_Un dato curioso de este fic por así decir._

_**~Tachibana~**_


	5. ¿Alguna solución?

_**Segunda Luna, 10:15 PM Jueves 5 de Octubre 2000**_

¡El camino se ha vuelto completamente largo! ¿Desde que hora están caminando estos mocosos en busca de Haruka? Nunca supe... donde vivía Makoto...Se supone que debería de estar enfadado con él pero... ¡No lo entiendo! Tampoco tengo motivos para no ir en busca de su ayuda, tengo la necesidad de verlo bien y con esa enorme sonrisa tan resplandeciente...tengo que.

-¡Ahí es!-Grito, señalando una pequeña casa de colores pálidos

Apenas había señalado esa casa y entre como caballo desbocado, los niños me siguieron tan rápido como pudieron, la casa estaba a oscuras, no se podía escuchar nada... sentí como apenas llegaron los niños y se aferraron a mis piernas, temblando del temor... Yo jamás me he llevado con los infantes, jamás...no se como lo hice... de donde salió esa bondad y compasión...tomé a los pequeños de las manos y me dirigí al primer cuarto que encontré, era una habitación colorida, con iluminación gracias a la luna llena de esa noche, entrelacé las manos de los pequeños entre ellos y los senté en la cama... –Por favor, no se muevan de aquí, por más que las cosas se vuelvan feas, no suelten sus manos y quédense aquí ¿Entendido?-Pregunte en susurro –E-Esta bien- Susurro la mayor posando uno de sus dedos en sus pequeños labios , ese momento era tan nostálgico para mí...

Salí en busca de Makoto, deje a los hermanos con las manos entrelazadas y enrollados con varias cobijas, camuflajeandose con la oscuridad, sentados en el suelo, parecían un montón de cobijas juntas, así que no era problema si Makoto trataba de hacer alguna locura en ese momento y buscara a lo niños, era lo menos que quería que pasara. Busque la habitación de Makoto, me tomo revisar 6 habitaciones diferentes antes de encontrarlo, ¿Como logre descifrarlo? Fue fácil, era la única habitación que tenía algún tipo de cerradura...

-¡Makoto! ¡Abre la maldita puerta de una vez!-Exigí, golpeando repetidamente la puerta -¿Porqué debería de hacerlo, Matsuoka?- Aun seguía con vida...todavía no ha reunido el valor suficiente como para abandonar este mundo -¡Porque yo lo dijo!- Grite –Con una simple amenaza no lograras nada- Contesto -¡Sal de ahí si no quieres que...!

-¿Que harás Rin, quitarme a Haruka? ¿Hacerles algo a los niños? ¿Desplomar la casa? No puedes hacer nada, todo lo que consideraba mío me fue arrebatado, todo lo que quería se esfumo, todo lo creía tener... nunca lo tuve, haz lo que se te plazca, ya no tiene sentido nada-Agrego -¡Eres un idiota! Hump, ¿Qué se supone que harás si no me largo de aquí?-Pregunte –Ah, eso, no tiene sentido, en cualquier momento moriré, así que no hay problema alguno- Su voz se empezaba a quebrantar, era algún tipo de grito encerrado pero al mismo tiempo sonaba como si no tuviera oxigeno alguno -¡Abre la maldita puerta si no quieres comprar otra!-Amenace –Hazlo, no importa, no podrás pasar después de dos pasos- Advirtió -¡Tu me lo has permitido idiota!- No tomo más de dos segundos al ver los fragmentos de madera volar a mis costados, había logrado hacer un agujero en la pared -¿¡Pero que demonios!?-Exclame atónito, no parecía serlo pero... ¡La habitación de Makoto parecía estar en llamas! –El fuego no se ha difundido por la casa gracias a las paredes...-Revelo, el estaba de lo más tranquilo, ¡Parecía no ser Makoto! El estaba recostado tranquilamente en su cama, mientras el fuego ardía alrededor suyo, era cierto ¡En cualquier momento iba a morir! –Ahora dime, ¿Podrás pasar, Matsuoka?

_`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. `.__**Tercera Luna**__.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`._

_**Capitulo 5: ¿Alguna solución?**_

_**Segunda Luna, 7:00 AM Viernes 06 de Octubre 2000**_

El instituto no parecía necesitarme, todo era tranquilo, como siempre, tan pronto llegue a mi salón correspondiente la mirada de mis compañeros recayeron en mí junto a varios interrogatorios, a ninguno conteste, voltee disimuladamente en busca de alguien que fuera de mi anterior confianza, ninguno de ellos estaba ahí, parecía como si la tierra se los había tragado, no supe si fue coincidencia o fue una mala jugada del destino o simplemente, hoy andaba de suerte... Justo el día en el que yo fui al instituto ninguno de ellos logro venir, es una verdadera ventaja en estos momentos, sin duda, la mejor de las suertes me acompaña...

No me era necesario nadie, con o sin alguien iba a sobrevivir de alguna forma, tampoco era la primera vez en la que me encontraba solo...varias veces Makoto falto a clases dejándome solo, no era divertido sin embargo tampoco podía decir que lo fuera con Makoto, solamente que su aura de alegría ya no estaba ahí, el ambiente sin el era diferente, su aroma, todo se había ido con él... Entonces, si no habían llegado...no tenía sentido estar ahí, primera, segunda, tercera hora habían pasado y me retire, escape por la parte trasera del instituto y regrese por el mismo sendero en el que llegue...

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

-Rei...No creo que... ¡Ah!-Sus latidos eran acelerados, su ritmo cardiaco no paraba de aumentar y sus deseos de tener a Rei eran cumplidos, capricho que no en mucho podría ser peligroso –Nagisa... lo lamento...-A lo bajo se pudo escuchar –E-estoy bien, sigue-Susurre, no entiendo como pero Rei y yo terminamos así ¡Me hace sentir inmensamente feliz! Pero... no se si estoy obligando a Rei a hacerlo, no se veía nada contento o emocionado por esta oportunidad única... sin embargo... -¿Seguro que es así, Nagisa?-Pregunto –Estoy muy seguro de eso, pero... ¡Waa! ¡No tan rápido Rei-chan!-Grite–Tranquilo, ya esta todo listo-Menciono al dejar paso y ver una enorme y detallada nota, mas bien una "carta de reconciliación" -¿Esto...funcionara?-Pregunto mirando la carta inconforme del resultado -¡Claro que sí, debemos de apoyar a Mako-chan en estos momentos! Y esta es la mejor opción que tenemos ¿No te gusto como la decore, cierto Rei-chan?-Pregunte haciendo un puchero, creí que era algo infantil pero... Me gusta como soy y así le guste a Rei-chan -¡Cla-Claro que sí! Lo que pasa es que... no se si a Makoto-senpai le llegue a gustar- Aclaro -¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero si quedo perfecta! Además, Mako-chan ya te dijo que lo dejes de tratar como un senpai pero tú...

-Esta bien, mientras el no este puedo llamarlo Makoto-senpai-Exclamo –Esta bien, pero... ¡Ah! ¡Me rindo!- Tome la carta y la hice trozos pequeños, dos horas se habían ido ahí y yo las desbarate completamente ¡Me hizo sentir verdaderamente mejor! -¡Listo, solucionado Rei-chan!-Grite lleno de emoción y felicidad -¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?-Grito mirando los trozos pequeños de papel esparcidos por el suelo, mientras los tomaba de uno por uno -¡Oh, vamos! Sinceramente nos ha quedado pésimo, además no tenemos muy buena letra ¡Y ni mencionar nuestra ortografía!- Revele -¡Pero pudimos habérsela enseñado a Makoto-senpai o por lo menos conservado para la ocasión!-Lloriqueo- Bueno, bueno ¿Pero no crees que fue divertido hacerla juntos?-Pregunte -¡Por eso debimos conservarlo, pudo haber sido un hermoso recuerdo de nuestro...!-Colapso en medio de la conversación –Tu... ¡Te quiero Rei-chan!- Grite emocionado y feliz lanzándome a Rei-chan de imprevisto y logrando que cayéramos al suelo –¡Yo también, yo también! Pero necesitamos hallar una nueva forma de que Makoto y Haruka-senpai se reconcilien-Pensó

-Supongo que Haru-chan ahora nos odia... ¡Chetos! Hubiera sido una magnifica idea si Haru-chan no nos odiara tanto desde un principio...-Reclamé a mi mismo -¿Cual habría sido esa idea Nagisa?-Pregunto curioso -¡El hacer que Haru-chan se le declarara completamente a Mako-chan! ¡El que fuera su turno en descubrirse por completo y revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Mako-chan!-Declaré –Pero Nagisa... Eso es algo muy...-

-¡Lo se! ¡Imposible!-Acerté –Claro que no, en realidad es una idea maravillosa, sin embargo tendríamos que convencer a Haruka-senpai de la mejor manera y en un tono serio...-Comento Rei-chan, era cierto, Haru-chan de seguro nos dejaría pasar a su casa pero para nada nos escucharía... teníamos que llamar su atención y hablarle de una forma seria y formal...

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

El estar en casa no era más que un pasatiempo, o una forma de salir de "la misma rutina" lo único que deseaba era que mi heridas sanaran lo más pronto posible, solo quiero estar en el agua y si es posible, morir en ella. No importaba, solo quería estar en casa. Tan pronto como llegue me deshice de mis zapatos y entre directamente a mi cuarto ¿Qué podía hacer ahí? No lo se, pero esa era otra de mis escapatorias del mundo exterior... Otra cosa que podría estar haciendo como algo clasificado en "productivo" era pensar en la situación, o al menos eso pensé. Tal vez... si no hubiera rechazado a Makoto...Si le hubiera dicho lo tanto que me cuesta descifrar mis verdaderos sentimientos...Entendería y me esperaría... ¡Pero el hubiera no existe!... Si tan solo le pudiera decir lo que siento claramente, que las cosas se arreglaran y como volvamos a ser como antes, que _ellos_ no me odien como lo hacen ahora...

-¡Haru-chan!-

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

_-Matsuoka-senpai...-_

_-Nitori...Despierta Nitori...-_

_-¿Matsuoka-senpai...?-_

_-¡Despierta Nitori!-_

_-¿Eh...?-_

-¡Nitori, despierta! ¡Devuélveme mi camisa la necesito!-

-¿¡Eh!?-Desperté de forma inesperada encontrándome con un Matsuoka-senpai de brazos cruzados y con una mirada penetrante –Ma...¡Matsuoka-senpai!-Grite feliz sentándome en el sofá color aquea sin soltar la camisa con bordes detallados –Ah, Nitori, necesito mi camisa...-Exclamo mirando a la ventana mientras yo abrazaba con fuerza la camiseta –Eh, si claro... aquí esta, perdón Matsuoka-senpai...-Susurre devolviéndole la camisa que ahora tenía nuestros aromas mezclados -¿Me extrañaste?-Pregunto sin cambiar de expresión mientras se colocaba la camiseta –Emm, yo... Eh... Si, Matsuoka-senpai, se sentía muy solitario y tome su camisa...No fue mi intención-Revele, estaba totalmente sonrojado y podía sentir claramente como todos los colores pasaban en mi cara, como si fuera un lindo desfile de arcoíris –Claro que fue intencional Nitori, si no, no hubieras tomado mi camiseta- Agrego con una sonrisa de lado –Emm, yo...- No tenía palabras que pudieran salvarme de esa, ¡Estaba perdido! Matsuoka-senpai me acaba de descubrir... solo espero que no se burle durante mucho tiempo... –Esta bien, puedes tomarlas solamente con la condición de que me las devuelvas cuando las necesite, es algo muy tierno de tu parte...- Me dijo en un tono casi agotado -¡Eh, ah! Tenemos que irnos al entrenamiento de hoy, se supone que...

-Se ha cancelado, será para mañana...-Aviso, mirándome fijamente mientras mi cara era un desfile de colores – ¡Oh, Eh! Entonces...- Estaba mas nervioso de lo normal, Matsuoka-senpai me hacía sentir nervioso, pero no tanto como esta vez... no encontraba palabras, no encontraba una buena excusa con la cual pudiera salvarme de su mirada fija, ¡Todo era inútil! Mi cabeza estaba a punto de colapsar pero...

_-...Deberías dejar de pensar tanto y solo reaccionar...-_

Fue lo último que escuche después de lo que sucedió...después de ese beso tan inesperado que Matsuoka-senpai me dio... No lo esperaba para nada pero por alguna razón... yo supe reaccionar y besarlo con tal pasión como lo hizo él esa mañana... –Estaré entrenando un poco... puedes acompañarme si lo deseas, Nitori- Y ese fue... el mejor momento que jamás pude imaginar...

**Nota de autora: **_¡Ojala y les haya gustado! Este es un regalo de parte mío para ustedes, lo hice lo más detallado que pude y lo más largo que pude con toquecitos de pasión e,e' Recuerden, 2/3 días para leer el Cap.6 donde tendremos la narración principal de parte de Makoto en donde nos explicara el porque de su locura y de lo que hizo, además de explicar la situación por la que paso :D Así que tratare de apurarme con el escrito para tenerlo listo en menos tiempo ¿Ok? Dejen sus reviews súper valiosos para mí ya que me dan esa linda inspiración :D_

* * *

**Nota de autora del día 25 de Diciembre: **_¡Lamento hacerlos esperar! Pero tuve varios problemillas con Fanfiction y con mis horarios "programados" lamentos hacerlos esperar como antes ya lo había mencionado y espero les haya gustado, no fue a proposito dejarlos esperando (Yo se lo que se siente) Por cierto, debo hacer la mención de que tal vez tarde con el Cao.6 ya que todavía no lo tengo listo pero tratare de tenerlo pronto ¡Feliz navidad!_

**_~Misaki Tachibana~_**


	6. Abismo sin fondo

_**Segunda Luna, 10:33 PM Jueves 5 de Octubre 2000**_

Tenía miedo, aunque no lo demostrara, en mi interior yo gritaba desesperadamente por alguien, lloraba de rabia, de tristeza pero... -¿¡Como demonios se te pudo ocurrir hacer esto Makoto!?-Me pregunto atónito –Aun no logras contestarme... ¿Podrás pasar?-Pregunte, ¡Ni yo mismo me reconocía! Dudo que Rin pensara que yo fuera Makoto, al parecer... Esos tres sentimientos pueden cambiar a cualquiera...capaces de hacer locuras enteras, idioteces en veces y estupideces de las que luego, nos arrepentimos...lo único que deseaba era que Haru me quisiera, me correspondiera...pero...por favor... ¡Rin, ayúdame! -¡Claro que puedo y podre inútil! ¡Aun así me llene en llamas, yo iré por ti!- Respondí enojado, adentrándose en las llamas cubierto de una sabana verde que había encontrado en el sillón de la sala, pisaba con cuidado ya que solo estaba cubierto por unas calcetas color rata, solo por...rescatarme... tal vez si Rin... y yo... -¿¡Qué ganas con rescatarme Rin!? ¡Déjame morir en paz de una vez!-Le reclame, aun con mi enorme temor encima, esas palabras si han salido de Makoto Tachibana -¡Ganare tener a otra persona que quiero a mi lado, así que no te dejare morir aquí y si mueres, moriré contigo!-Me reclamo cada vez acercándose más a mi, rápidamente llego a mi lado y me tomo de mi muñeca izquierda -¿¡Que haces!? ¡Suéltame! -Exigí mientras me atraía hacía el y me cargaba de una forma... diferente -¡No soy algún tipo de doncella para que me cargues de esta forma! ¡Bájame de inmediato Rin!-Reclame sin obtener alguna respuesta conforme -¡Ya he dicho que no y eres mi doncella!-Me contesto mientras saltaba cada obstáculo hasta caer juntos en la entrada de mi cuarto, fuera de peligro alguno más que el de que Rin me pudiera golpear brutalmente -¡Eres un idiota! ¿¡Como se te ha ocurrido prenderle fuego a tu propia habitación!?-Me pregunto sosteniendo mis muñecas contra el suelo y encimándose en mí de manera que yo no pudiera escapar ni tuviera alguna posibilidad alguna de ello -¡Te odio Rin! ¿¡Porque no me dejaste morir como yo quería!?-Le pregunte idiotizado, aun sin reaccionar... Ese no era yo, era mi subconsciente...

-¡No te iba dejar escapar de este mundo tan fácilmente! Dime, ¿¡Quien iría con una sonrisa en la cara todo el día haciendo que me fastidiara pero al mismo tiempo me satisfaciera, dime, quien!? ¿¡Quien sería tu reemplazo perfecto Makoto!?-Me pregunto enojado mientras unas cuantas lagrimas corrían por mi rostro -¡No lo se! ¡No lo se! ¡Podría ser cualquier otro!-Grite enfadado -¡Pudiera ser Nagisa, Haruka e incluso Rei si tu lo deseas Rin! ¡Pero yo no sería otra vez el idiota sonriente!-Exclame lloriqueando –Además, si lo que deseabas era solo es...-No pude seguir...Rin se había adelantado a mí y...me beso, así de fácil pudo llegar, rescatarme y besarme ¡Vaya! Que buena técnica había utilizado para disfrazar su depravada mente detrás de se beso tan... tan lento, a pesar de que eso me enfureciera de manera que me volviera loco, lo seguí con su juego besándolo de la misma manera apasionada que él, jugando con nuestras lenguas...hasta que Rin termino el beso con un tímido mordisco en mi labio inferior -¿Ahora entiendes... el porque de no dejarte ir?-Pregunto mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa...no cualquier sonrisa retadora como las que siempre nos lanzaba tanto a mi como a Haruka, si no esa tierna sonrisa de cuando éramos niños inocentes, niños a los cuales no les cabía la menor idea de lo que podría ser amor eterno... –No podemos quedarnos aquí, besándonos...-Me sonroje por sus palabras y la manera en como lo decía tan tranquilamente –Tenemos que apagar el fuego que has provocado... y después seguiremos con lo nuestro si así lo deseas...-Me propuso, dándome paso a que me levantara al mismo tiempo que buscábamos la manera de acabar con el fuego...

_**Segunda Luna, 10:58 PM Jueves 5 de Octubre 2000**_

-Ah...Al fin hemos logrado apagarlo por completo-Admire las cenizas de mi cuarto al mismo tiempo que me recostaba en el suelo de madera –Si...Al fin...-Aclaro Rin para después sujetarme de la misma manera que lo había hecho hace poco -¿Seguimos?-Pregunto, tomándome de las muñecas con más fuerza que hace unos minutos y besándome de la misma manera, trate de resistirme pero... con Rin... me era un tanto imposible...

_`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. `.__**Tercera Luna**__.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`._

_**Capitulo 6: Abismo sin fondo**_

_**Tercera Luna, 10:06 AM Viernes 03 de Noviembre 2000**_

-Mako-chan... ¿Porque te querías ir Mako-chan?-Pregunto la mayor, con lagrimas en los ojos... -¿Porque nos querías dejar Mako-chan? ¿Porque?-Interrogo el menor, desvié mi mirada...no quería que me miraran llorar, no de esa forma tan patética como lo hacía, he hecho demasiado con obligarlos a ver mi sufrimiento –Perdón...-Susurre tallándome los ojos... no quería hacerles daño, sin ellos no he de vivir...pero a causa de mis estupideces termine hiriéndolos más de la cuenta –Esta bien Mako-chan...no llores, me duele más verte llorar-Susurro la pequeña abrazándome inútilmente para tratar de calmar mi descontrolado llanto -¡No! No sirvo de nada, ni si quiera de hermano o hijo sirvo... solo soy un estorbo...-Grite, espantándola por segundos al igual que a su cómplice...Últimamente me he preguntado... ¿Para que vivos? Más bien, ¿Para que estemos en este mundo, cual es nuestro objetivo? ¿Tenemos que formar nosotros nuestro destino? ¿O acaso el ya esta hecho para nosotros? Y si fuera así... ¿Mi destino nunca fue planeado con...Haru?

_Yo desde niño...pensé... que la vida estaba de mi lado al darme la oportunidad de conocer a Haru pero..._

_-¿Te gusta Haruka?-_

_-¿Eh? Ah, sí Makoto, mucho-_

_Él nunca se intereso...jamás prestaba la mínima atención y a todos mostraba su fría personalidad, incluyéndome..._

_No pensé que de un momento a otro todo se tornaría de gris, de un color pálido, sin vida ni sentimiento, lleno de soledad y abundante dolor...todo a causa de un simple sentimiento..._

_Amor_

_`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`._

-Na... ¿Nagisa?-Tartamudeé, por más que lo escuchara una y otra vez, no podía creer que ellos estuvieran ahí, esperándome a que les contestara -¡Haru-chan! ¿Estas ahí? ¡Queremos hablar Haru-chan! –Gritaba Nagisa desesperadamente mientras tocaba la puerta -¡Haruka-senpai! ¿Se encuentra ahí?-Preguntaba Rei, todo esto era una locura ¿Qué no eran ellos los que estaban molestos conmigo? ¿A causa de mi "estupidez"? ¿No están odiándome? ¿Porque? -¡Vamos a pasar Haru-chan, ojala y no estés haciendo nada "importante"!-Grito Nagisa entrando por la puerta trasera -¡Oye! ¿Eso no sería entrar sin permi...?-Rei no pudo terminar pues se pudo escuchar que Nagisa lo había arrastrado con él -¡Oh vamos! Nosotros ya hacíamos esto-Resoplo -¡Pero el debe de estar furioso!-Reclamo -¡Que va! Si es así solo corremos por nuestras vidas hasta llegar a un lugar seguro-Resolvió -¡Eso no suena nada bien!-Reclamo Rei –Pero suena divertido ¿O no Rei-chan?-Pregunto Nagisa tentadoramente, insinuando varias cosas -¡Claro que no! Bue...Bueno, quiero decir si pero... ¡No, no y no! ¡Simplemente no! Eso es arriesgante y además, calculando bien nuestras posibilidades de que Haruka-senpai nos de alguna oportunidad con él tenemos...-Calculaba Rei inútilmente mientras Nagisa lo arrastraba por la sala hasta llegar al cuarto de a lado, la bañera -¿¡Haru-chan!? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Algo malo ha pasado aquí mientras no estábamos! ¡Haru-chan no esta en su lugar preferido y eso...eso es malo Rei! ¡MALO!- Gritaba Nagisa, era gracioso pensar que en ese momento agitaba sin control a Rei, pobre de él, los jaloneos de Nagisa no eran muy sutiles pero eran fáciles de aguantar, sin querer, una sonrisa se planto en mi rostro -¡Eso es meramente imposible! Recuerda que él también a de tener necesidades, como por ejemplo comer, no puede permanecer ahí durante horas sin comer, seguramente salió en busca de algo de comida-Reflexiono Rei –Aquí estoy-Escuchar las discusiones de esos dos era divertido, pero no podía dejarlos así todo el día, volví a mi semblante de siempre mientras ellos corrían a la siguiente habitación -¡Haru-chan!-Grito Nagisa abriendo la puerta corrediza hasta que esta azotó fuertemente al final de la pared, sus ojos estaban llorosos, seguramente y conociéndolo, no pudo soportar corromperse

-¡Haru-chan! ¡No sabes cuanto de extrañe! ¡Lamento no venir a verte antes pero... pero! ¡Haru-chan!-Lloraba desenfrenadamente en mi hombro dejando a Rei al comienzo de la habitación, correspondí el abrazo de Nagisa acompañándolo de unas cuantas palmaditas tratando de calmarlo –Uhm uhm, lamento interrumpirte Nagisa pero...-Rei engrueso su voz, dándole algún tipo de mando u orden a Nagisa – ¡Lo...lo se! ¡Pero...pero...Haru-chan!-Su llanto era incontrolable –Dude que lo notes mirando lo despistado que eres pero... solo apártate de Haruka-senpai-Ordeno con voz firme -¡No puedo es que yo...!-Al fin Nagisa lo había captado, era demasiado visible como para pasarlo desapercibido, le tomo unos cuantos segundos analizarlo...se separo de mí lentamente y volteo hacía Rei –Tienes...¿Tienes celos Rin-chan?-Pregunto Nagisa separándose completamente de mí para mirar fijamente a Rei –No es así yo solo...pienso que Haruka-senpai se ha de sentir incomodo...además...¡Solo no te le pegues y listo!-Resoplo –Y si yo... ¿Y si yo hago esto?-Pregunto Nagisa rodeando sus brazos en mi cuello hasta acercarnos mientras mirábamos fijamente a Rei -¡Solo aléjate de él Nagisa!-Grito enfadado Rei -¿Y si Haru-chan y yo...nos besamos?-Pregunto Nagisa tranquilamente mientras quedaba en shock -¿¡Que si haces que!? ¡Tócalo y juro que...no te hablare durante días Nagisa!

-¿Y que si no lo beso, tendré alguna recompensa?-Pregunto desafiando a Rei lo más raro de todo esto era él... ¿porque me tenían que incluir a mi en su relación? -¡Trata de besarlo y...!-Amenazo inútilmente –Me estoy acercando...-Avisaba Nagisa mientras acercaba sus labios a mi mejilla -¿¡Que que!?-Pregunto sonrojado y enojado –Solo admite que estas celoso Rei-chan, eso es todo lo que necesitas hacer...-Aclaro acercándose cada vez más -¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¡Estoy celoso de Haruka-senpai! Además ¡Solo puedes llorar en mis hombros Nagisa! ¡Estoy más que celoso! ¿No te basta con que lo haga notar? ¡Estoy celoso, estoy celoso! Ahora, ¡Sepárate de él en este preciso instante Nagisa!-Bufó casi saltando como niño pequeño –Nagisa...no me metas en tus problemas, por favor...-Alcancé a decir –Lo lamento, solo quería que... ¡Quería que supieras cuanto me quiere Rei-chan!-Al decir eso, note como Rei posaba su mano derecha en su cara, cubriendo sus mejillas tornadas de color rojo –Entonces ¿Solo para eso vinieron?-Pregunte -¿Qué? ¡Ah! Claro que no, veníamos para charlar pasivamente y sin riesgo alguno de echarnos a patadas-Sonrío tiernamente...al parecer...involuntariamente...yo lo hice también, al parecer Nagisa no pudo evitar contagiarme su sonrisa -¿Porque sonríe Haruka-senpai?-Pregunto Rei sacándome de mis pensamientos –Eh, por nada Rei, ¿Decían?-Pregunte mostrándome desinteresados mientras Nagisa observaba detenidamente mi cuerpo lleno de banditas -¿Que te paso durante todo este tiempo Haru-chan? ¡No me digas! Al no tener a Mako-chan de nuevo intentaste suicidarte de varias maneras, ninguna de ellas ayudo a causa de el contacto que tenías con Rin-chan el cual siempre te descubría, así que intentaste cortar todo tu cuerpo con una navaja detenidamente hasta morir desangrado ¡pero inesperadamente! Rin-chan llego al rescate y al momento decisivo caíste desmayado al suelo y durante todo ese tiempo hasta tu recuperación Rin-chan curo tus heridas y las cubrió con varias banditas ¡Fin!-Tan rápido como Nagisa termino, Rei y yo lo miramos detenidamente –Emm...No, yo solo pase demasiado tiempo en el agua, eso es todo-Revelé -¡Calla, calla! Déjame pensar que todo lo que relate fue cierto...-Dijo Nagisa cayendo al suelo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su frente -¡Nagisa!-Grito Rei corriendo hacía él –Déjalo, es un tanto dramático-Avisé sin preocupación alguna – ¿Qué es normal? ¡Pero si acaba de caer al suelo despavorido!-Reclamo Rei, a pesar de tenernos un gran respeto como sus "senpai" nunca dudo en llevarnos la contraría –Así es, sigue siendo normal-Aclare sin duda alguna –Es...esta bien-Acepto finalmente –Solo es un pequeño berrinche suyo, ya se le pasara dentro de 5, 10 segundos-Confirmé...Por más que la cabeza me diera mil vueltas y quedar en medio de una situación embarazosa, aun no podía creer que ellos dos estuvieran aquí, de repente... todas mis esperanzas volvieron a levantarse...

**Nota de Autora: **_;u; Ustedes si que son malvados, no pude inspirarme mucho porque no había con que, más con lo que me dieron (2 Hermosos reviews ^.^ Se los agradezco ¡Ah! Y el apoyo de una senpai :'3) pude hacer esto, no les di más conversaciones de otros personajes por que, de verdad, ¡No se me ocurre nada! Ya veremos si luego algo pasa por mi cabeza ;'( Algo con un poco de lemon, si quieren ver lemon me avisan por favor, ya que no les quiero arruinar la historia, puede ser de cualquier pareja solo pídanmelo, un pequeño "combo" (Armin me enseño a hacer uno -3-) en recompensa de haberme esperado y además, se los debo por lo de navidad :'( No quisiera agregar mi lemon lemonoso (Que ni se escribir pero he de intentar) y que no les guste :( Sería mi completa perdición ¡Gracias por seguir el fic! Empezare con el Cap.7 ya que, seguiré con las cosillas de nuestro Haruka, ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! xD ¡Muchos abrazos desde México, que pasen bonito año nuevo! _

_**¡Importante Leer!**_

_**PD:**__ El Cap.7 será el ultimo, ojala lo disfruten._

_**~Misaki Tachibana~**_


	7. Solución

**Tercera Luna, 10:22 AM Viernes 03 de Noviembre de 2000**

-...Aún así...Haru-chan...¿No quieres confesarle lo que en realidad sientes?-Pregunté -No, no tengo rostro para salir a verlo...no quiero verlo...es confuso...no tengo nombre para salir y decirle "Lamento todo lo que te hice pasar por mi estúpida decisión ¿Quieres salir?'' ¡Es realmente absurdo! Una vez que le conteste no hay vuelta atrás... debo de aceptar las consecuencias de mis estúpidas decisiones ¡Aunque no lo quiera!-Su voz se entrecortaba y en veces no se podía escuchar o distinguir una palabra -¡Claro que puede, el estará contento! Makoto-senpai es una muy buena persona... perdonar a cualquiera...No creo que usted sea una excepción ¿Cierto?-¡Rei-chan había dado en el centro! -Aun así...no quiero lastimarlo más de lo que ya hice si es que estoy a su lado, no quiero corresponderle mal, quiero hacerlo sentir feliz, pero no puedo...¡siempre termino lastimandolo o mal interpretando mis propios sentimientos!-Pero...Haru-chan siempre buscaba la puerta falsa...-Tal vez...nosotros...-¿Qué trataba de decir Rei-chan? Ya la batalla "mortal" estaba más que perdida -No le des rodeos al asunto Rei, di lo que necesitas decir-Aclaro -Uhm, Uhm...Esta bien, fui nuestra idea traer aquí a Rin...-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Dijo lo que pensé!? -¡No, no! ¡Todo eso es mentira para convencerte Haru-chan! ¡No, Rei-chan!-Mis lloriqueos de niño chiquito no hacían más que recibir miradas extrañadas de ellos -Concretamente ¿De quien de los dos salio esa estúpida idea? Pensando que Rin iba a causar algo "mejor"-Mis ojos se volvían blancos, lo podía sentir, el dedo acusador de Rei-chan señalándome desde la cama mientras yo nada más agachaba la cara -Em...Nagisa-Contesto Rei-chan -Ah, me lo esperaba, cosas como esas no se te ocurrirían a ti ¿Cierto Rei?-Pregunto -Umh, no sabría identificar su ofensa o su cumplido...-Contesto cruzado de brazos -Ah, lo digo porque Nagisa solo piensa en locuras como esas, a ti se te da por usar más la cabeza-Aclaro -¡Oye! Aun así, fue una excelente idea la mía ¿No creen?-Pregunte mirandolos a ambos -Aha, como digas Nagisa-Contestaron en sinfonía. -Aun así, estoy más que seguro de que Makoto-senpai se alegre al saber sus verdaderos sentimientos...-Finalizo Rei -Tal vez, pero no le revelare nada hasta estar seguro de que el este contento, si no, no sirve de nada...

* * *

_**`.`.`.`.`.`.Tercera Luna`.`.`.`.`.`.**_

**Capítulo 7: Solución**

**Tercera Luna, 7:30 AM Lunes 06 de Noviembre de 2000**

-Ma...¡Matsuoka-senpai!-Grite, el estar por fin al lado de Matsuoka-senpai me hacía infinitamente feliz, pero que él se fuera y se apartara de mi tan rápido me entristece un poco... -¡Vaya! Al fin llegas Nitori, vamos, no hay nadie en la piscina aún así que podremos practicar tranquilamente y sin interrupciones...-Su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que reflejaba que "las cosas iban a estar bien" no me era nada confiable... Quede inmovilizado... Acaso yo...

-¿Nitori?-

¿Yo solo seré...su juguete...sexual?... ¿Él solo planeaba a traerme aquí...para estar...solos? -¿Te sientes bien Nitori? Parecer un tanto...preocupado ¿De que sera?-Me pregunto...A mi...me encantaría hacerlo con Matsuoka-senpai pero...me gustaría que el sintiera lo mismo que yo...para poder...confiarle... -¡Oye! ¿¡Acaso me estas escuchando!? ¡Nitori!-Gritaba sacudiéndome de lo hombros –Estoy...bien...-Susurre, pensar en que Matsuoka-senpai solo me quiere utilizar y que solo quiere divertirse me hace sentir...-¿"Estoy Bien"? ¡Claro que no lo estas Nitori, eres un zombie andante!-Resoplo... sin darme cuenta, mis ojos se habían cristalizado, estaban llenándose de lagrimas las cuales resbalaban por mi rostro mientras apreciaba a la nada, el echo de que lo hiciéramos me emocionaba, me llenaba de felicidad, pero el pensar que solo era por diversión de parte de Matsuoka-senpai...hacía que mi mundo se cayera en un recipiente de sustancias tóxicas -¿Acaso estas demente, Nitori? ¿Porque empiezas a llorar de la nada, es acaso una broma? ¿Intentas espantarme...cierto?-Interrogaba mirándome fijamente... –Yo...solo...¿Porque...y para que...estamos aquí?-Pregunte mirándolo devolviéndole la mirada -¿Porque la pregunta? ¿Qué pensabas o que querías que hiciéramos?-Pregunto ingenuamente, como si no supiera absolutamente nada –Yo pensé que...tu y yo... íbamos a...-Me quede colapsado, no podía decir esa palabra, no me era fácil utilizarla...-¿Tu querías...tener...se...-Lo interrumpí tan rápido como pude -¡Porfavor no lo digas! No me es fácil escucharla, ni tampoco decirla...-Avise –Ah, ¿Todo por un poco de...esto?-Me tomo por sorpresa y poso su mano en mi abdomen, bajando lentamente hacía mi entrepierna...estaba temblando...no quería, no ahí, no ahora –Deten-te ¡Ah! Matsuoka...Matsuoka-senpai...no...no más por favor...-Suplicaba...aun no puedo creer que Matsuoka-senpai pensara que yo pensara "eso" -¿Qué acaso...no querías esto? Vamos...disfrútalo- Las manos de Matsuoka-senpai se sentían...tan cálidas, todo era perfecto...mi cuerpo aun temblaba, mis piernas no podían más y poco a poco iba cayendo al suelo hasta quedar de rodillas junto a Matsuoka-senpai ...no...no todo era perfecto... Así no planeaba las cosas...

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que hago?-Pregunto en tono sinico y sarcástico –No...no del todo...-Mencione -¿Ah? ¿Eso quiere decir que...no estabas pensando en esto?-Pregunto confundido, al parecer todavía no se daba cuenta de nada –Pensé...que tu...me habías atraído aquí para...hacer esto...-Mi pequeña revelación pareció impactarle -¿Qué? ¡¿Pensabas eso?! Vaya...que estupidez más grande has dicho Nitori ¿Debe de ser una broma verdad?-Pregunto cesando sus caricias... –No es una broma Matsuo...-No pude decir más, no se si Matsuoka-senpai no quería escuchar más o simplemente callo mis comentarios con sus labios –Soy Rin...Nitori-Mi corazón latía a más no dar, estaba a punto de caer desmayado si no fuera por el beso que me devolvío Matsu...Rin...Será que el no quiso...¿Tocarme desde un principio? ¿No era "eso" lo que planeaba desde un inicio? –Yo solo sería capaz de tocarte si tu me lo permitieras...Nitori...-El beso era cada vez más profundo de lo "normal"...Sus labios son sumamente deliciosos, podría estar así durante una eternidad...-Matsuoka...Ah...¡Ah...Rin!...Nhg...-Gemidos se escapan de mi boca, trataba de detenerlos con mi mente y evitar que salieran a luz cubriendo mi boca con ambas manos, Rin, al ver eso...destapo mi boca e introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella haciendo que yo lo "saboreara"al mismo tiempo de que me acariciaba con más lentitud mi parte más intima, fue facil saber que lo hacía intensionalmente, al parecer, le gustaba escucharme gemir...así que lo complací por miseros segundos...gimiendo cada vez más fuerte, sin temor a que nadie nos mirara haciendo "esto" y "aquello" de todos modos, era demasiado temprano para entrenar, el agua aun seguia "fría" -¡Ah!...Ah...Nhg...¡Rin...no podre...más!...No quiero...co...¡Ah!-Avise -No importa eso...si no puedes, no lo evites...-Sus manos danzaban en mi cuerpo, en algun ritual se ha de parecer, ya que a su rose, su camino no dejaba desvanecer...-Pero...pero...¡Ah, Rin!-Me era incontrolable, no pude más...solo fue...un pequeño descuido...-Vaya Nitori...eres tan tierno...-El rose de su lengua contra mi cuello era agradable, nuestras palabras eran vistas a la luz del día producidas por nuestros sentimientos mutuos...

-¡Rin!-

Todo era maravisollo estaba más que contento, de alguna forma me había "entregado"a Rin pero él... -¡Rin Matsuoka!-Mikoshiba-senpai al parecer...sonaba alarmado y desesperado por encontrar a Rin, además de furioso, el tiempo se acababa para nosotros, Rin rapidamente subio lo que era mi bañador y no más, el se desvistio completamente hasta quedar con su bañador rojo, dejando, tanto nuestros tuendos como todo lo que utilizabamos en ese momento, a un lado y me lanzo al agua, ambos estabamos alterados...todo había sido de un de repente...Pero su idea era maginificamente brillante -Solo finge que estamos entrenando duramente-Aviso al mismo tiempo que tomaba el cronometro que se encontraba entre nuestra ropa, inicio el cronometro y tan rapido apreto ese pequeño boton empezo a nadar como nunca en su vida -¡Rin Matsuoka!-Grito Mikoshiba-senpai alterado, empujando la puerta y aun mostrandose de esa manera tan desesperada, Rin no se detuvo y siguio su objetivo; llegar a la meta pase lo que pase. En cuanto llego a mi orilla, justo a lado de mí levanto la mirada un tanto retador -¿A punto?-Pregunto "fingiendo" estas un tanto enojado consigo mismo y con el mundo entero, topase con el que se topase -A...punto-Exclame sorprendido, ¡Aun no podía creer que Matsuoka-sen...Rin...pudiera "casi" lograr su objetivo de si mismo, superarse día a día -¿Cuantos segundos fueron la diferencía?-Pregunto Rin con una mirada confundida a causa de mis expresiones -U...Uno...-Exclame, dío un largo suspiro antes de irse -Es todo por hoy Nitori-Aviso, saliendo de la habitación y siguiendo a Mikoshiba-senpai sin protestacion alguna...pero antes, alguien había la puerta nuevamente y se asomo -Lamento no poder seguir, Nitori...preparate esta noche...-Fue lo "ultimo" que me dijo antes de irse -¡Si, claro! Espera...¿Prepararme para qué?-Pregunte -Ya lo veras Nitori, ya lo veras...-En conclusion, al fin Rin tomaba un poco de "responsabilidad" en nuestra relación

* * *

Jamás pensé que cometería un grave error como el querer dejar esta vida...pero...Rin, el me devolvio las fuerzas de seguir viviendo, de convencerme de que en mi vida no solo puede estar llena de Haruka, Haruka y Haruka... Debo de hacer lo posible y lo que este a mi alcance para olvidarlo, ¡No pensar en el más que en un viejo amigo! -¿Ya te sientes mejor Mako-chan?-Era la primera vez que ella me decía así...Si no hubiera sido de esa manera en el que Rin los rescato...ellos no estuvieran probablemente aquí ¡Menos yo! -Si, gracias...-Conteste timido -Aún no entiendo porque quisiste "eso" Mako-chan...Te extrañaría mucho y sería mi perdición total...Yo todavía te quiero Mako-chan, ¡Demasiado! No se porque pensaste así...¿O alguien hizo eso Mako-chan?-Pregunto, parecía mi hermana mayor regañandome...En realidad, no puedo echarle la culpa a Haru-chan, el no ha provocado nada malo... ¿O si? -De ser así Mako-chan...Tendríamos que hacer algo al respecto...-Se contesto a sí misma -¡No! No podemos hacer nada, fui yo el causante, nada más...-Hablaba como toda una adulta...a pesar de ser una niña...al parecer, ¡saben más de lo que deverian saber!- Conteste espantado -Bueno, si tu lo dices Mako-chan... ¡Solo recuerda que nosotros dos te queremos mucho! ¡Y que sin ti no sabriamos que hacer en estos días ya que mamá y papá se encuentran en viajes!...-Una sonrisa invadio su rostro, contagiandome su alegría -Esta bien, perdoname...espero que algun día me perdones...-Le susurre al oído dandole un tierno abrazo -¡Pero que dices Mako-chan! Yo ya te perdone desde hace mucho...-Nuestras sonrisas se encontraban intactas, ninguno de los dos paraba de sonreir de esa manera... -¡Yo calentare la cena de hoy! Bueno...más bien calentare un poco de la comida que queda en el refrigerador que tu hiciste, para que los tres comamos- Aclaro -Esta bien, con mucho cuidado ¿Si?- Afirme -¡Si! Le dire a mi hermano que se lave las manos mientras, a tí te traer Gel antibacterial ya que no puedes moverte...-Me observo y finalizo yendose, no podría tener hermanos mejor que ellos...no se que haría, mi mundo colapsaria y terminaria en un completo desastre...Por eso, jamás volvere a ponerlos en juego...Ya no.

* * *

Creo que Makoto se sentía mejor, aunque aun no puede caminar muy bien como antes -¡Ya voy a preparar la comida Chibi-Mako!-Avise, entrando a la habitación de mi hermano menor -¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas así Ran!-Me grito -¡Oh vamos, te pareces mucho a Mako-chan!-Afirme -Umh, yo no me parezco en nada a él...yo soy más chiquito...-Afirmo -Bueno, bueno, ve y lavate las manos que ya calentare la comida y no dejare que comas sucio-Explique -"¡A sus ordenes generala!''-Se paro de su asiento y me saludo como un soldado -Jaja, muy chistoso Ren, aprovecha y te doy un poquito de mi plato ¿Te parece? Claro, ¡a cambio de que hoy me duerma yo en tu cama y tu en la mia!-Propuse -¿¡Qué!? ¿Porque?-Pregunto asombrado -¡Porque la tuya es más comoda y calientita mientras que la mía parece una roca!-Afirme -Haber...Comida o dormir...Dormir o comida...mmm... ¡Esta bien!-Acepto -¡Si! Esperame tantito entonces-Avise corriendo a la cocina

*Toc Toc*

-¿Eh?-Mire a la puerta, era claro que alguien la estaba tocando pero...¿Quien? Ya era un poco tarde, ¡Las doce! Nadie tiene tiempo a estas horas como para venir a tocar una puerta... aunque sigue siendo de día...¡Se supone que todos estan ocumados! -¡Ya voy!-Grite sin pensarlo más, cualquiera que sea a de estar desesperado por seguir con sus actividades mientras yo se lo impido -¡Ya voy, ya voy!-El camino a la puerta se me hacía eterno...qute los seguros y abrí la puerta -¿Si?-Pregunte -¡Oh, hola Ran-chan!-Me contesto -Umh...¿Quienes son ustedes?-Pregunte entrecerrando la puerta a aquellos chicos, creo que podrían ser amigos de Mako-chan debido a la edad que aparentan y a su fisico...Uno con gafas color rojo y otro de rubio -Oh...¿No me recuerdas Ran-chan?-Pregunto el de cabellos rubios imitando la carita de un perrito atropellado -Oh no porfavor...solo no te desvorones si es que contesta otra cosa...-Aviso el de mayor altura mirando al rubio corromperse -Emm...no creo...¿A que vinieron?-Pregunte cerrando la puerta un poco más -¡No, porfavor, no cierres la puerta! Queremos hablar con Makoto ¿Esta aqui o me equivoque de cuadra?-Pregunto asombrado y mirandome fijo -Te dije que era una cuadra atras! De seguro ya espantaste a la pequeña pensando que era otra niña y ni si quiera esta Makoto-senpai aquí!-Regaño el peli-azul -_¿¡Quien me ha dicho Makoto-senpai!?-_Se escucho a lo lejos, justo en la habitación de Makoto, al parecer si había escuchado a ese muchacho -¡Makoto!-Gritaron sinfonicos -¿Aqui esta verdad? ¿Podemos pasar cierto?-Interrogo el rubio acercandose a mí -Em...yo...no puedo...es que...-Tartamudeaba ya que cada vez se acercaba más, era muy lindo y cuando se acercaba hacía que me confundiera toda -¡Nagisa dejala en paz!-Grito, aunque su amigo tampoco estaba tan feo...en realidad eran muy lindos ambos...y como el más alto me defendía yo...¡Creo que colapsaria en este momento!- ¿Otra vez celoso Rei-chan? ¿Y ahora de Ran-chan?-Pregunto cruzandose de brazos y mirando fijo al peli-azul -¡Claro que no! La estas espantando a la pobre, dejaras que hablara...¡Ademas, si lo sigues haciendo de seguro ni nos dejara pasar!-Afirmo -¿Eh?-Pregunte atrayendo la mirada de ambos...¡Eso me ponía más nerviosa...sentía que mi cara era un arcoiris entero ¡Estaba segura de que me había sonrojado y ambos me habían visto! -Oh...¿La hiciste sonrojar Rei-chan?-Pregunto el rubio -Em...yo, no se...em...-El peli-azul también parecía tomate -¿Que tal si fuiste tu Nagisa?-Pregunto mirando a su amigo -¿Eh? Claro que no...no creo...bueno, tal vez si yo...¡Volvamos al tema mejor! ¿Si?-Pregunto rojo -Aún no me han dicho quienes son ustedes dos...-Avise abriendo un poco la puerta -¡Ah! Disculpa a Nagisa, yo soy Rei y el es...bueno, Nagisa. Estamos aquí para hablar seriamente con Makoto y quisieramos saber si estamos en el lugar indicado, bueno, si aquí es donde el vive...¿Tu debes de ser su hermana menor cierto? Yo soy Rei, aunque ya me he acustumbrado a que me digan Rei-chan, puedes llamarme así si lo deseas-Extendio su mano y le correspondí, sabía que estaba tremendamente sonrojada, lo sentia muy bien -¿Lo ves Rei-chan? ¡Fuiste tu el que hiciste que se sonrojara!-Grito Nagisa -Eh, ¿Yo hice eso?-Pregunto sonrojado y apenado bajando la cabeza -Bueno, tal vez...¡No lo se! ¡Ustedes me confunden!-Aclare, ¡estaba segura de que parecía tomate! -Eh, lo lamentamos mucho...no queriamos provocar eso...¡Pero, bueno! ¿Podemos ver a a Makoto, pequeña?-Volte para apreciar sus palabras pero...en cuanto me dijo pequeña, creo que di un pequeño salto y me sonroje aun más -¡Lo vez, eres tu, eres tu!-Aclaraba Nagisa -¿Tu eres Nagi-chan cierto?-Pregunte mirandolo ya no tan sonrojada y extendiendo mi mano para saludarle devidamente -¡Aw, me ha dicho Nagi-chan!-Corrío a abrazarme, eso hizo que me sonrojara aun más...¡Justo cuando ya me había tranquilizado!-¡Nagisa sueltala! La pobre se sonrojara más...espera...¡Lo hiciste tu!-Aclaro -¿Oh? ¿Hice que se sonrojara? ¡Wii!- Saltaba de alegría total mientras yo apenada me volteaba un poco -Lo siento, Nagisa es así, ya sabras como sera cuando te tenga más confianza...-Rei-chan me tomo del hombro...¡La sangre subía a mis cachetes! -Em, gracias -Rei-chan...-Susurre -Por cierto, lamento hacerlos perder su tiempo conmigo-Agache un tanto la cabeza apenada -Aunque me ha dado un gusto conocerlos a los dos, es cierto, yo soy Ran-chan, la hermana menor de Makoto-chan, él esta adentro en mi habitación se esta mejorando un poco...¿Vinieron a ver si se encontraba mejor cierto?-Pregunte intercambiando miradas con ambos -¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Mejorandose!?-Gritaron ambos -Oh, sí...Hace un mes...Mako-chan intento suicidarse...¡Pero mi hermanito y yo encontramos a un angel! Y el los salvo...Creo que se llamaba Rin...Mako-chan susurraba su nombre mientras estaban juntos...creo...-Confirme, ambos se habían tornado de color rojo, creo que sabían porque Mako-chan decia su nombre -¿Su-susurraba su nombre...mientras estaban juntos?-Pregunto Nagisa apenado...-Eh, si ¿Hay algo que debería saber?-Pregunte -¡No, no, claro que no!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras ellos se sonrojaban letalmente -Dinos por favor...¿Que fue lo que hizo?-Suplico Rei-chan -Bueno, por lo que Rin me había dicho, dijo que Makoto intento cocinar con fuego en leña e incendio su habitación por equivocacion, pero aunque no quisiera decirme la verdad, yo se que Mako-chan estaba deprimido y quiso hacer eso para irse de este mundo...pero, ¡Rin logro detenerlo a tiempo! Ahora él se encuentra mucho mejor que antes, pero aun tiene una pierna un tanto adolorida y ¡Yo estoy haciendome cargo de él muy bien y de mi hermanito!-Afirme orgullosa -Vaya, ¡Eres una gran niña Ran-chan!-Rei-chan me abrazo inesperadamente...correspondí su abrazo pero...-¡Rei-chan! ¡Vas a que se sonroje de nuevo! Además... ¿Como es que le tomaste confianza tan rapido?-Pregunto Nagisa haciendo que nos separaramos un poco -Bueno yo... es muy linda y no pude evitarlo-Afirmo Rei-chan sonrojandome más al igual que él -¡Rei-chan! ¿¡Sabes lo que prvocas en mi!? ¿¡Eh, EH!?-Pregunto enojado y creo que... celoso...-Entonces...¿Vamos a ir con Mako-chan?-Pregunte entrelazando mis manos y jugeteando con ellas -¡Oh, claro! De seguro debes estar un poco ocupada haciéndote cargo de él y de tu otro hermanito, vamos a pasar-Exclamo Rei-chan entrando con Nagisa y conmigo entrelazando nuestras manos...me hacía sentir...más segura...

* * *

Ran-chan debería sentirse un tanto agotada de servirme a mí y a Ren-chan, creo que le dare un premio en cuanto me recupere...-¡Mako-chan! ¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunto tocando la puerta -¡Claro, Ran -chan!-Avise haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo y me sentaba en la cama, era seguro que ya trajera la comida caliente y no quisiera que se esforzara más -Tienes visitas...Mako-chan-Asomo la cabeza -Buenas tardes...Makoto-senpai...

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **_Solo les quiero decir... ¡Feliz día de los inocentes mis ilusas palomitas! ^.^ El Cap.6 (Si se habrán dado cuenta) Lo escribí y subí el día 28 de Diciembre, en México (Mi país y creo que de muchos también) se celebra el día de los inocentes ¡Una clásica broma en mi opinión! Lamento si les di un tremendo susto...o los hice esperar para nada ^.^U Yo solo quería ser popular ;u; Disculpen, no podía pasar esta oportunidad y fue tentador xD Volviendo a la trama inicial, __*Spoiler* __¡Rei y Nagisa tienen un plan! ¡Y sorprenderán a mi Makoto con una enorme buena noticia! ^^ *Fin del Spoiler* ¿Qué es lo que traman Rei y Nagisa? ¿Dara resultado o terminara como cualquiera de mis anteriores fic? ¡Ji ji! En los últimos capítulos lo descubrirán :3 (Que son estos) Ojala les agraden estos últimos capítulos y me den su más grande apoyo esperándome tantito ^^U Quería dar un pequeño aviso con que...Mi computadora se descompuso hace días y según yo "La arregle" pero ahora sufro las consecuencias escribiendo aquí y no en un documento World :'C ¡Muchos saludos y feliz año nuevo! Agradezco su enorme comprensión :D ¡Hasta la próxima!_

**PD: **Discúlpenme si es que hay muchas faltas ortográficas, pero debido a que no tengo el documento Word no pude encontrar otro que me solucionara mis faltas, ¡Feliz año nuevo!

**_~Tachibana~_**


	8. Grabados

**_Nota de autora:_**_ Gracias por hacerme saber todo lo que me han dicho en sus reviews, sí me había pasado por la cabeza que eso pudiera suceder, pero sinceramente no pensé que les afectara :/ Lamento mucho que les doliera la cabeza con mi enorme párrafo :'C Nada fue intencional, esta vez ya no hay párrafos enormes, afortunadamente pude corregir lo de las comas y también se sabrá que personaje dijo cada cosa con ayuda de los POV al comienzo de la narración y agregar quien lo dijo al final de cada parlamento si así es posible :) Yo se que fue una queja, pero muy bien construida y eso hace que, además de ponerme infinitamente feliz, pasara por mí cabeza más bien como un **"A****prende para no fallar" **y no realmente una "agresión" como muchos lo han de identificar u.u Ojala y lo disfruten, sin más ni menos ¡El capitulo 8!_

* * *

_POV Haruka_

**Tercera Luna, 9:30 AM Lunes 06 de Noviembre de 2000**

Tal vez no fue lo mejor decirles la verdad a esos dos, no se si aun traman algo o se les llegue a ocurrir algo con lo mencionado aquí...

_-No se les ocurra decirle nada a Makoto, si alguien le ha de decir algo seré yo y sera porque así lo deseo, ustedes no deben de entrometerse más-_

Sin embargo, decirles todo me ha echo sentir mejor, se siente como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima... Aun así, ni por que yo quiera puedo decirle lo que siento... Todo sea por el bien de Makoto... Todo por él...

_**`.`.`.`.`.`.Tercera Luna`.`.`.`.`.`.**_

**Capítulo 8: Grabados**

**Tercera Luna, 12:30 PM Lunes 06 de Noviembre de 2000**

_POV Makoto_

Ellos...-Que...¿Que hacen aquí?-Pregunte, mire a mi alrededor, todo se me desmoronaba... mi mundo se iba abajo... era como si ellos llegaran y destruyeran mi todo, esperando lo peor -¡Venimos a saludarte Mako-ch...-Nagisa aun no terminaba su salto a mi cama cuando Rei lo había tomado de la cintura y lo había puesto en su hombro, cargándolo como una doncella de varios cuentos; iguales a los que yo les contaba a Ran -Venimos a hablar seriamente...Makoto-senpai...- Todo se venía abajo... algo estaba mal... muy mal... su mirada lo decía todo... o una mala noticia o una declaración dolorosa... -Creo... iré a calentar la comida Mako-chan, todavía no esta lista y Ren-chan de seguro tiene hambre...si eso, adiós Nagi-chan, Re...Rei-chan...-Susurro en llamado a Rei al mismo tiempo que se despedía de Nagisa y agachaba la cabeza, avergonzada -Oh, ¿Qué pasa Ran-chan?-Las expresiones faciales de Rei cambiaron en un instante, volteo hacía Ran mirándolo dudoso...

-Eh...Bueno, yo...-Ran parecía cada vez más nerviosa, su cara empezaba a tornarse de color rojo mientras Rei la miraba fijamente... algo no me gustaba de la situación y al parecer, a Nagisa tampoco al cual Rei lo había dejado recostado en el suelo -No pasa nada, no habrá nada grave entre Makoto y yo ¿Entendido? Es cosa de nosotros, por favor, te pediría de favor que vayas a comer junto a tu hermano, me sería un disgusto que murieras de hambre... porque así...ya no nos veríamos ¿O no?-Pregunto Rei agachándose frente a Ran para estar de su misma estatura, acariciando la tierna piel de Ran, desalojando cada pizca de preocupación en la mente de ella, produciendo una niña nerviosa, sonrojada y tímida frente a él -E...Esta bien Rei-chan, quiero volver a verlos así que iré a hacer lo que me has dicho...-Balbuceo Ran para después retirarse... -Gracias Ran...-Rei tomo su brazo y la abrazo tiernamente...Debía aceptarlo, todo era muy conmovedor... ¡Pero jamás le entregaría a Rei mi querida hermanita, no señor! ¡Ella se llegara a casar hasta los 50 años!

-Denada Rei-chan, hasta luego-Se despidió Ran saliendo de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa mientras Rei volvía a su posición original -¿¡Porque le das alas a la pequeña, Rei!?-Resalto Nagisa enfadado mientras golpeaba una de las piernas de Rei con la punta de su zapato -¡Eso duele Nagisa! ¡Yo solo trato de ser amable con ella al igual que con ustedes!-Resoplo Rei -¡De ser así no la acariciaras y no le darías abrazos!-Exclamo Nagisa aun más enfadado -¿¡Que querías que hiciera!? ¿¡Gritarle!?-Grito Rei disgustado con la situación -No, pero tampoco deberías de ser tan "expresivo" con MI hermana-Resople, me encontraba harto y de brazos cruzados, no seguiría escuchando más sus lloriqueos de niños pequeños -¿Usted también? ¡Yo solo trato de ser...!-No lo deje terminar, le diría claras las cosas, tal y como son -De ser un aprovechado, no debiste abrazarla y menos acariciarla ¡Eso solo lo hago YO! Además, debes saber de que no le daré a mi hermana a nadie, tu estas entre esos nadie-Aclare -¡Ah, ustedes dos solo están celosos de Ran! ¡Tu, Nagisa, sabes muy bien que solo me dejo controlar por ti y ¿Adivina por que dejo hacerme eso? ¡Claro! ¡Porque soy solo tuyo ignorante!-Resoplo Rei... ante tal declaración, claro, quede impactado, casi inmovilizado y, como cualquiera, sonrojado

-...-

Nagisa se quedo en completo silencio, no miraba más que el suelo, arrodillado en el, se mostraba vulnerable y avergonzado -¡Te quiero Rei-chan! ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón y mil perdones más! ¡No se como pude dudar de ti!...Más bien todo esta claro pero... ¡Aun así te quiero!-Nagisa había saltado a Rei casi tirándolo al suelo ¡O peor! En mi cama -¡Basta, basta! ¿Quieren explicarme algo de lo sucedido? ¡No entiendo nada! Además, ¿¡Para que demonios han venido aquí!?-Grite un tanto apartado de la conversación -¡Oh! Bueno, mientras tu y Haru-chan peleaban y se arrancaban las cabezas unos a otros en una guerra interminable... ¡Nosotros nos casamos!-

-¿¡Qué!?-

Ambos parecíamos impactados, al parecer, ninguno de los dos estábamos informados de tal acontecimiento, ni Rei, ni yo -¡Bueno, bueno! Solo nos declaramos nuestros sentimientos y... bueno, en realidad no se si en verdad estamos saliendo ¿Tu que dices al respecto Rei?-Nagisa había tomado el mando de todos, y Rei no era la excepción -¿¡Qué qué!? ¿Me estas diciendo de forma indirecta...qué no estamos saliendo?-Ni yo lo creía, al parecer Rei estaba haciendo algún tipo de... puchero -Bueno...Yo pensaba que tu pensabas que no estábamos saliendo... ¡Por mi, estaríamos casados!-Exclamo Nagisa -Esta bien, esta bien...Así que mientras nosotros nos aniquilábamos a nosotros mismos, ustedes se volvieron pareja ¿Cierto?-Pregunte -¡Sip, así es Mako-chan! Pero no venimos a hablar sobre eso...más bien... para cosas aun más importantes-Hablo Nagisa mientras cada uno se paraba de mi costado -Mira venimos a... ¡Diantres, Mako-chan!... ¿Haru-chan y tu trataron de hacerse un suicidio doble?- Pregunto Nagisa observando mis quemaduras en el brazo -¡Nagisa, concéntrate!-Exclamo Rei -¡Lo lamento! Pero... son casi las mismas marcas...al igual que Haru-chan...-Relato Nagisa -¿Porque lo dices Nagisa? Solo son leves quemaduras...-Informe -¿Quemaduras? Vaya, a ti te gusta jugar con fuego y a Haru-chan con agua... ¡Ja! Que divertido... ambos matándose por orgullo...-Declaro Nagisa

-¿Orgullo?-

* * *

_POV Rin_

_-_¿Estas seguro de que te encuentras bien Haruka?-Pregunte... No entiendo, justo ahora en momentos importantes se le ocurre interrumpirme con su llamada telefónica...en fin, "un amigo hace eso" -_Solo llamaba de paso ¿Estas enojado?-_Pregunto Haruka -No, no mucho...-Conteste un tanto angustiado por haber dejado así a Nitori, es un idiota pero...no es para tanto..._-Lo se, estabas muy ocupado, dime, ¿Que te tiene tan agitado, Rin? Pareciera como si hubieras corrido metros y metros de pasillos-_Demonios, no se como diantres lo hacia, pero... ¡Contaba con telepatía! -No, claro que no solo...fue mucho el entrenamiento de hoy, es todo mal pensado-Declare un tanto enfadado, más bien, nervioso _-Si claro, tu entrenador me acaba de decir que posiblemente estuvieras dormido a causa de que tu entrenamiento se había cancelado-_¡Demonios! Iba un paso adelante de mi cada vez que intentaba hacer algo

-¿¡Que quieres que te diga!? ¿Que me estaba revolcando con mi compañero de cuarto? ¡Por favor Haruka! No soy igual que tu, que te quede claro-Exclame enfadado, molesto por la bochornosa situación -_No se si te hayas dado cuenta pero... me lo has dicho todo Rin, ¿Es el pequeño chico que siempre esta detrás de ti, cierto?-_Pregunto, cada vez era más irritante contestarle -¡Ya cállate de una buena vez! ¡Eso solo diversión! ¿Entiendes? ¡Diversión y nada más! ¡Ese inútil es como mi perro! -Grite enfadado, había logrado una vez más sacarme de mis casillas _-Eres un completo idiota, el chico esta detrás de ti como si tu fueras su amo y señor... No lo utilices imbécil, es lo peor que se te puede pasar por la mente...Adiós Rin, piénsalo y toma la decisión que te "parezca" mejor-_No tomo ni dos segundos en colar, apenas termino y solo escuche la linea de servicio ¡Es un estúpido! ¿¡Acaso cree que le contare todas y cada unas de mis intimidades!? -¡Estúpido Haruka!-Exclame colgando el teléfono, me retire...no había nada más que hacer ahí...

* * *

_POV Rin_

-¡Nitori! Ya llegue...si gustas podemos continuar o... ¿Nitori?-Pequeños suspiros se escuchaban en la litera superior, alguien estaba ahí y llorando, tome el tubo superior con mis dos brazos y me levante para apreciar la vista desde arriba -¿Porque el arranque de llorar de un de repente, Nitori?-Exclame con una de mis expresiones faciales más usuales...Aprecie como Nitori temblaba un poco, ¿Eran tantos sus nervios o... -¡Maldición, lárgate Rin! ¡Te quiero lejos de mi estúpido!-Me grito enfadado, el jamás se mostraba así de enojado conmigo... no debía de gritarme y decirme cuanta cosa quisiera ¡Y menos haberme golpeado en la cara! Fue inevitable caer al suelo... -¿¡Que te sucede estúpido!? ¡Soy tu superior! ¿No lo recuerdas inútil?-Aclare enojado golpeando el suelo -¡Y que me importa! No por ser un maldito presumido consigues el titulo de "Senpai" ¡Idiota! Para ser uno debes de comportarte como uno...-Marcaba autoridad, aun más que yo en varias ocasiones... ¿Porque me ha de decir tantas cosas, si hace unos momentos estábamos a punto de hacer locuras? -¿A que viene ese estúpido comportamiento Nitori? ¡Si fueras mujer te entendería que estuvieras en tus días! ¡Pero no es así! ¿Quien demonios hizo que te comportaras de esa manera eh? ¡Yo solo quiero al Nitori sumiso y tonto!-_ No...las palabras salían por si solas... ninguna de ellas eran analizadas, todas se escapaban de mi boca..._-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues búscate otro perro sumiso y tonto, idiota! ¡Que yo ya no lo seré más!-

_Todo lo que decía..._-¡Ja! Tan fácil sería, que te prestara un poco de atención no significaba nada imbécil- _Todo estaba fuera de control, eso jamás debió de salir de mí...palabras que jamás deberían estar juntas en una sola oración -_¡De ser así, aquí jamás ha pasado nada! ¡Olvida todo, yo me largare de habitación, no hay necesidad de que te muevas "Senpai"! En vez de estar mudándote de habitación te ahorrare el tiempo, y úsalo para conseguirte otro perro-_Sin más se fue...Eso no era lo que yo quería..._

* * *

_-...Aún así...Haru-chan...¿No quieres confesarle lo que en realidad sientes?-_

_ -No, no tengo rostro para salir a verlo...no quiero verlo...es confuso...no tengo nombre para salir y decirle "Lamento todo lo que te hice pasar por mi estúpida decisión ¿Quieres salir?'' ¡Es realmente absurdo! Una vez que le conteste no hay vuelta atrás... debo de aceptar las consecuencias de mis estúpidas decisiones ¡Aunque no lo quiera!-_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_-Aun así...no quiero lastimarlo más de lo que ya hice si es que estoy a su lado, no quiero corresponderle mal, quiero hacerlo sentir feliz, pero no puedo...¡siempre termino lastimandolo o mal interpretando mis propios sentimientos!-_

_POV Makoto_

_Las grabaciones entrecortadas...me hacían pensar tantas cosas... me hacían levantarme otra vez ¡Y darlo todo! No por pensar que no me responderá quiere decir que jamás saldremos juntos... ¡Lo he de intentar, una vez más! ¡Aun así me cueste contenerme, me cueste pelearme con todo el mundo, incluyendo a Rin! ¡No me ha de importa ya nada, mis esperanzas han vuelto! _

-Ve mañana en la tarde Makoto...Nagisa y yo estaremos en la entrada...solo es cosa de aclarar...-

_Rei y Nagisa... a pesar de destruirlo todo, de alguna forma, era para construirlo todo de la manera correcta... ¡Todo estaba tan claro ahora, no hay quien me detuviera, aun así Rin quisiera a Haru... yo seguiría convencido de que Haru, al final de cuentas, el me correspondería, no como yo quería, si no como él podía! Todo mi mundo se había levantado... pensé que estaría enojado en una situación así pero... ¡Que va, me siento más que feliz! ¡Yo solo quiero a Haruka, solo lo quiero a él! _

* * *

_~Tachibana~_


	9. Cita

**Nota de autora: **_¡Hola! Jamás suelo utilizar las mayúsculas pero... ¡ALERTA: -LEMON LEMONOSO -MAL ESCRITO -BL! Listo, prosigo xD...Lamento la tardanza, tuve que copiar un cuaderno entero a uno nuevo u.u la vida es cruel compañeros. *Moraleja: Jamás tomen bebidas mientras hacen tareas, jamás ;u; menos si lo tienes que entregar el día de mañana para poder obtener la calificación del bimestre (Viernes) x'D* En fin, el final esta casi cerca, la luna llena se empieza a acercar :3 Por favor, les pido que lean las fechas :V Así será más fácil entenderle a la historia ya que, las fechas y situaciones vienes revueltas, no halle alguna forma de hacerlo mejor :/ Sumimasen, nada es intencional como para que se revuelvan y después todo sea un mar de nudos xD Lamento faltas de ortografías. Sin más ni menos ¡El capítulo 9: Cita!_

* * *

**Tercera Luna, 12:25 PM Lunes 6 de Noviembre de 2000**

_POV Nitori_

¡Ah! Causarle molestias a Matsu...Rin, me hace sentir mal...pensar que se preocupa por mi...es algo tan estresante pero...me hace sentir bien...-¿Estas _seguro de que te encuentras bien Haruka?- __Eh... Es el momento menos indicado, en el lugar menos indicado...pero si he de escuchar un pequeño pedazo...Mejor lo he de escuchar completo __-No, no mucho...- __Pero... ¿Con quien ha de estas hablando? Se nota nervioso y... no me gusta...me es desagradable escuchar que alguien mas además de mi este charlando con Rin...__ -No, claro que no solo...fue mucho el entrenamiento de hoy, es todo mal pensado- __¿Qué? ¿Acaso contaba con telepatía ese? Pero...Rin no puede decirle nada...no puede decirle nada sobre lo relacionado con lo de esta mañana... Solo eso pido... que no comente lo que ha sucedido... sería vergonzoso... pero a la vez... me encantaría que medio mundo me tuviera envidia por tener el hombre más sensual y que todos se dieran cuenta de que él..._

_-¿¡Que quieres que te diga!? ¿Que me estaba revolcando con mi compañero de cuarto? ¡Por favor Haruka! No soy igual que tu, que te quede claro-.__..Solo me quiere a mí... __-¡Ya cállate de una buena vez! ¡Eso solo diversión! ¿Entiendes? ¡Diversión y nada más! ¡Ese inútil es como mi perro! - __...Pe...¿Perro?...¿Diversión?...¿Inútil?...¿Solo he de ser eso para él?... ¿No hay nada más entre nosotros? ¿Todo... fue mentira?...No quise escuchar más... de seguro del otro lado del teléfono lo estarían felicitando, bien por él... pero yo...ya no sería más su perro... si ha de ser así... que se consiga otro..._

* * *

_**`.`.`.`.`.`.Tercera Luna`.`.`.`.`.`.**_

**Capítulo 9: Cita**

**Tercera Luna, 12:46 PM Lunes 6 de Noviembre de 2000**

_POV Nitori_

Matsuoka...¡Ese imbécil! ¿Cree que soy su puta privada?...No es justo...-¿Nitori?-Llamo, todo mi esfuerzo...todo mi esmero en él...-¿Nitori?-Llamo nuevamente –Eh...Si, esta bien...-Respondí- Esta bien, tu nueva habitación es la numero 1... Conmigo...-Menciono observándome detenidamente, como si me mostrara diferente o raro a lo normal...-¿Estas bien? Te muestras demasiado raro... ¿Matsuoka hizo algo?-Pregunto, mi mente comenzó a funcionar nuevamente al exterior, a poner atención...-¡¿Eh?! No, claro que no... solo quería cambiar de ambiente y "socializar" un poco más... eso es todo...-Mencione... lo odiaba con todo mi ser pero... tan poco le deseo el mal...demasiado...-Si tu lo dices...Si deseas algo, solo mencionalo ¿Si?... De ser así, puedes ir acomodándote...Esta la litera de abajo, pero si quieres la alta solo pídemela...-Menciono –Bueno, muchas gracias... Mikoshiba-Senpai...

* * *

**Tercera Luna, 3:56 PM Martes 7 de Noviembre de 2000**

_POV Haruka_

_-¿Qué haría si Haru le revelara sus "verdaderos sentimientos"?-_

_-Eso... es simple...a pesar de sufrir...a pesar de molestar... ¡Correría a él sin duda alguna!-_

-Entonces...Ahora...¿Estas convencido de Makoto?-Pregunto... Seguían siendo unos idiotas... Les deje como orden claramente que ellos no le comentaran nada de lo sucedido –No, además...les dije que no le dijeran nada...-Aclare -¡No, no Haru-chan! ¡Nosotros no le dijimos completamente nada! Fue la grabadora, pero de ahí, nosotros no hicimos nada- Se defendió Nagisa obstinado –Ah, no sirve de nada Nagisa... Te dije que no funcionaria-Reclamo Rei elevando sus lentes sutilmente, al parecer... fui grabado todo ese tiempo y si fue así...yo...-¿Qué fue precisamente lo que grabaron Nagisa?-Pregunte, no había tiempo que perder, si ellos me habían grabado todo ese tiempo quiere decir que de seguro...no, no...pero... pudieron enseñar cosas de más... cosas que ni al caso

–Bueno...solo cuando declaraste tus verdaderos sentimientos a Mako-chan... hubieras visto su cara ¡Parecía infinitamente feliz! Era como un pequeño niño emocionado con un juguete nuevo, sus reacciones... sus emociones, todas eran reflejadas fácilmente...¡Era tan tierno, debiste verlo!-Reclamaba Nagisa retorciéndose de la ternura mientras Rei lo miraba... ¿Hipnotizado? –No enseñaron más de lo debido ¿Cierto?-Pregunte –No, de ser así Makoto-senpai estaría aquí reclamando cuanta cosa-Aclaro Rei, parecía tan tranquilo, aun sabiendo de que era probable de que los echara a patadas de mi casa...No se si el amor a Nagisa lo ciega, o el amor le come el cerebro, de todas maneras, cualquiera de las dos sería una buena opción...

-Bueno, el caso aquí es de que...-

_-¡Nagisa! ¡Rei!-_

* * *

**Tercera Luna, 5:54 PM Lunes 6 de Noviembre de 2000**

_POV Nitori_

Al fin, la pequeña mudanza de habitación se había completado, solo coloque las cosas esenciales en lo que sería mi parte, lo demás, lo guarde en 3 cajas clasificadas...yo nunca soy organizado, pero para ocasiones tan especiales como estas, soy más que cuidadoso. -¿Ya has terminado Nitori?-Pregunto –Eh, así es... cuando me lo propongo, ¡Soy muy rápido!-Exclamé dando a conocer unas cuantas cosas –Me doy cuenta, ojala pongas ese entusiasmo y rapidez en los entrenamientos de mañana-Mikoshiba-senpai soltó una pequeña carcajada seguida de una sonrisa típica de él

–En fin, vine para aclarar algunas cosas...-Exclamo, sus expresiones cambiaron rápidamente, su sonrisa se había desvanecido y una cara sería empezaba a colocarse en su cara...todo era seguro, un interrogatorio -¿Porque el repentino cambio de habitación?- Pregunto, por un momento pensaría que el preguntaría cosas más privadas de lo común –Bueno... yo... tomé mi decisión y...además...-Mi cerebro empezaba a colapsar, no daba para más palabras más que un simple "además" -¿Rin hizo algo?-Pregunto cambiando su pregunta –Eh, no... solo... no puedo permanecer con la misma persona durante demasiado tiempo y...

-Antes parecías entusiasmado con el simple hecho de que tu y Rin compartirían habitación, después, al saber que ibas a hablar más con Rin casi colapsabas y cuando el me pedía ser trasladado de habitación, tu le suplicabas que no se fuera de tu lado, que no cometerías más errores y que dejarías de "molestarlo" y ahora, solo te alejas de él... así nada más, sin despedida ni algún dolor emocional que puedas mostrar a simple vista...claro, si es que no prestas atención a la situación...-

Él...tenía tanta razón...-Yo solo...-Agache mi cabeza, lar lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, solo recordar sus palabras...

_-¡Eso solo diversión! ¿Entiendes? ¡Diversión y nada más! ¡Ese inútil es como mi perro!-_

Dolía tanto... –Nitori... no me es ningún inconveniente recibirte aquí, después de todo, también necesitaba compartir tiempo con alguien más que no sea yo...Nitori...-Mikoshiba-senpai se inclino hacía mi, mis rodillas estaban débiles, casi no podía sostenerme por mi mismo pero él... –_Perdón- _Solo lo hizo...se inclino a mi y... me beso... le fue tan fácil hacerlo que... me gusto, le correspondí tan rápidamente como pude... no sentía el mismo sentimiento que con Rin, con Mikoshiba-senpai se sentía... mejor, cálido...

Parecía que entre nosotros nos consumíamos el uno al otro, de repente, mis rodillas habían respondido "bien" a la situación inclinándose hacía a la cama de Mikoshiba-senpai y cayendo sobre ella, ese débil y tierno beso... se había vuelto en un riesgo ¡Iba más lejos y más rápido de lo debido! Bueno... en comparación a Rin... las lagrimas rodaban por mi rostro mientras seguía correspondiendo el beso, cada uno... investigaba y exploraba el rincón de su compañero... nuestras lenguas paseaban dentro de nosotros... todo era muy lento y...

_-Nitori-_

No lo pude evitar, al sentir tal pasión, tal ritmo entre nosotros mordí su labio inferior sin querer, dio un pequeño gemido...no sabía que Mikoshiba-senpai podía hacer "eso"... nos empezábamos a descontrolar, la locura se apoderaba de nosotros, a mi, por tal depresión y por dejarme llevar al igual que Mikoshiba-senpai... Mikoshiba-senpai descendió su mano poco a poco hasta llegar a la cremallera de mi pantalón... –Miko...shiba-senpai...aún...no cae la noche y nosotros...¡Ah!-Los gemidos salían sin querer de mi boca, lo podía soportar con Matsuoka pero...con Mikoshiba-senpai me sentía totalmente inútil, débil...dominado... -¿Pero que dices? El sol se va... eso nos da la señal de poder empezar... ahora...-

Empezó a despojarme de mi ropa, sus labios recorrían mi pecho... todo era magnifico pero... ¡Aún no sabía hacerlo! Yo no estaba preparado...yo no... -¡Ah! ...No tan... ¡Ahw!... Es demasiado... ¡Rápido! ¡Wah!- Mis gemidos no podían más... Mikoshiba-senpai empezó a "prepararme" para tal "cosa" ... –Supongo que Rin debió de darte un "entrenamiento especial" para una ocasión especial... así que vamos a empezar...-¡No! ¡No! Yo aún no estaba listo, Rin y yo apenas y en la mañana pudimos... ¡No! Solo se que esto... -¡Wah! ¡No...puedo... más! ¡Es... demasiado Mikoshiba!...¡Wah! ¡Ah!- Dolerá...Mis respiraciones eran aceleradas, estaba totalmente sonrojado, pude sentir como mi cara empezaba a tornar color

–Solo...un poco más...Nitori...un poco...-Suplicaba Mikoshiba-senpai. De verdad, no podía aguantar más... era demasiado pronto y demasiado rápido...mis parpados se sentían cansados, se empezaban a cerrar por si solos...solo escuchaba... voces a mi alrededor...y mis propios gemidos...

_-...¡Nitori!...¡Vamos, Nitori, reacciona!...-_

_-...Nitori... Nitori...-_

Solo escuchaba como mencionaban mi nombre, como me llamaban repetidamente y... me agitaban alarmantemente...

_-¡Nitori...despierta! ¿Porque me hiciste esto? ¡Nitori!-_

_-Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí... y rápido Rin...-_

_¿Rin? El estaba... ¿aquí? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Me estaba... desmayando en pleno...? No puede ser... no de tal forma me debían de hallar así con...Mikoshiba-senpai... y yo... moriría de vergüenza si llego desnudo a la enfermería pero... me siento...cansado... mis piernas no responden y mi cadera... no sentía mi cadera, solo sentía un dolor punzante en ella dándome a saber que, en verdad, tengo una cadera... solo quiero_

_...dormir...y olvidar todo..._

_-¡Nitori!...-_

* * *

~Tachibana~


End file.
